Severity of Silence
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Legolas and his race have been subjected to Genocide, the battle to end the hatred is brewing.. will it finally come to an end?
1. Chapter 1

Severity of Silence

****

Summary: The race of Elves has been wiped out by a group of humans set on Genocide. Arathron, King of Gondor attacked that group and ended their assault on the oldest beings in Middle Earth, but it was too late, only a few survivors remain. Three survivors have taken refuge in the city of Gondor, helping the King and his family. Yet when the destructive group begins to arise again, what will the King do when their leader is within his walls? 

****

Definition of Genocide: The wipe out of a whole race of beings. This is what Hitler was doing when he began the Holocaust. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Author note: As you can tell this is an AU. I'm studying the Holocaust in History and I was thinking about it and now I made it into my own twisted story. No there is no Major Holocaust reference, but there is talk of Genocide. So I hope you enjoy this fic and please review. **Please keep in mind this is an AU!!!!**

Chapter 1: The end of a race 

" And when the second generation fell the first born left this world to return to their home in the Undying lands." Elrond concluded his lecture and looked about the class, watching as the few children who were still awake rubbed their eyes and forced them to remain open. Sighing in defeat Elrond picks up a large leather-bound book and slams it on the desk, startling the group of six students from their mid-day nap. 

" Faramir, what was the word for eliminating a whole race?" He asks the Stewards youngest boy, a young child all of twelve with shoulder-length curly hair and eyes a dark blue. The boy gives me a shocked look and squints his eyes shut, face scrunching in concentration. 

" I don't know, Sir." He finally gives up and I nod my head. 

" You would young one if you were actually paying attention instead of checking you eyelids for holes. Now can anyone answer this simple question?" he looks about the class once more, seeing the stewards older boy, Boromir looking over his notes as he tried to find the word. Aragorn is the first one to raise his hand, the young man of sixteen years with dark hair and bright icy eyes. 

" Yes Aragorn?" he indicates for the boy to answer with his hand. 

" Genocide?" he says, his voice sounding hopeful. Elrond nods and his face lights up in a beaming smile that seems to light the very courtyard. Looking over at the sundial the teacher sighs, figuring he should allow them out for the day since it was after mid-day meal already. 

" Class dismissed. I want to see you all here tomorrow same time." He calls to them as the youths take off from their benches and race away as fast as possible. The Lord Teacher turns around and gathers up his own books and put them into a satchel when his sensitive ears pick up the sound of light shaking of the branches from the tree above him. Looking up Elrond finds a blonde haired youth perched on the branch, looking down at him with an amused smile upon his face. 

" Ah, young Legolas. Enjoy the class I take it?" I ask the elfling who is cautiously climbing down from the tree, his blue eyes dancing with laughter as he gazes at the older Elf. The youth nods and grabs the elder's bag, shouldering the heavy books with ease and carrying them back into the castle. 

****

{Elrond}

Legolas brings my books to our chamber and drops them on the desk where he sits in the chair and smiles, his long blonde hair pulled back from his face in a tight braid and bound with leather string. Yet small golden wisps fall into his eyes making him scrunch his nose in annoyance. He shakes his head and finally brings a callused hand to brush the offending hair away. Watching this slightly amused I sit on the bed and take up my own brush and call to the boy

" Come here and I'll do your braids." Legolas gives me a look but slowly gets up from the chair and plops on my bed, his back facing me. Untying the many strands I brush the hair free of snarls and then re-braid it, making sure that it is tight and won't come loose. I am about to tie the braid off when the door to my chamber opens and Glorfindel walks in, his cloak streaming behind him as he stalks to where his bed is and lays down on it, spread eagle and sighs contently. Legolas crawls to the end of my bed and crouches, watching the Elven guard closely and in one fluid movement is sailing through the air right onto the guard's chest, making the Elf basically loose his breath from the youth's weight. The small blonde starts to attack the larger one with assaulting hands searching for ticklish spots, finding them and making the elder squirm. 

" Well, he seems in a better mood today." Glorfindel comments as he holds onto the youth's hands and fights to get them to his sides. I smile and nod, allowing myself to gaze at the only survivor of the Mirkwood Elves. When the final wave of hell-bent humans breached Thranduil's barriers he put his youngest son onto a horse and sent the beast of Rivendell where the creature dropped dead from exhaustion. The tiny then, prince clung to the stallion's mane with tight fingers. Watching him now you would never know he saw the things he did, or watched so much destruction. Yet those few years of living in the cages of the humans took their toll on the boy and has caused him to become silent. Legolas hasn't spoken a word in fifteen years, where both Glorfindel and I have become so use to his silence we developed our own way for him to 'talk' with us. Makes it harder on the other staff in the Castle because they don't know him like we do, but there are some that have taken the time to learn. 

" Yes he is, I think it was the rain that caused that sour mood." I offer and watch as Glorfindel presents a few charcoal bits from his Jerkin and hands them to the blonde youth who takes them with a large smile and a hug before going to his side of the room and grabbing some parchment. 

" Well the last of the humans have been hanged today." Glorfindel says sadly and looks down at the sheets on his bed, eyes stormy silver. 

" And?" I ask, knowing there is more than to his inner turmoil. Glorfindel looks at me and shakes his head before gazing back at Legolas. 

" I know they are responsible for the slaughter of our people Elrond, but I don't see why we had to kill them." He says sadly. I shake my head and stand up to go over to my desk and unpack my books, preparing for the night. 

" We may not have killed them all you know. Although they the ones who committed the crimes are dead, the hatred they spawned is still there." I tell him and put my satchel back on the shelf where it can be easily found. A rough knock comes at the door and I cock an eyebrow at Glorfindel who gets up to answer, he speaks softly with the person before closing the door and turning to Legolas. 

" Penneth, they are in need to your expertise in the stables with a few Rohan stallions. Jerald says for you to come quickly." He tells the youth and he shakes his head and races out the door, his light step carrying him swiftly to the stable. He smiles and sits back down, allowing the happy mask that usually is in place on his face falls as he saddens. 

" Come my friend, don't do this to yourself. Let's go keep an eye on Legolas." I clap the elf on the shoulder and pulling our cloak hoods over our heads we head off for the stables as well. 

****

{Aragorn}

"I wonder why Lord Elrond didn't leave when the rest of his people were killed." I think out-loud and the two boys beside me stop and turn to look at me. Boromir snorts and crosses his arms. 

" Maybe he helped kill his people." He offers and I give him a look. I don't know why anyone would want to kill their own Kin and I highly doubt that Elrond killed that many Elven people. 

" I don't think so." I smile and shake my head, continuing down the path to the stables where our horses are tied. The paths around my home are not like other ones, they are actually terraces which spiral down ward. The highest level is the castle while the lower ones are the markets and commoners housing. All in all Gondor isn't much different from other kingdoms. It has a King and an heir, which is me. A captain of Guard, which is the only Elf from a place, called 'Lorthlorien', and an advisor that is also Elrond of Rivendell. 

" Hey… there goes the Silent Shadow." Faramir says and his older brother gives him a withering glare. 

" Why are you here anyway?" He asks his younger sibling and Faramir ducks a punch aimed at his head. I laugh slightly at this exchange, never having any siblings since my mother died so soon after my birth and my father never took another as his queen and wife. My eye catches a glint of gold as it races past and I watch the Elven youth run toward the stables, his lithe body barely touching the ground. 

" Let's go have some fun." Boromir says, stalking off in the direction Elrond's adopted son went. Faramir follows never wanting to miss a chance to see his older brother beat someone up. I slowly walk behind them an uneasy feeling coming over my mind as I notice both Glorfindel and Elrond walking up the path behind their son. Deciding I wouldn't do anything but watch for those two I follow after my friends a bit quicker, wanting to warn them about Elrond. Telling the attackers that danger is near isn't actually helping them is it? 

****

{Legolas}

The paths throughout the castle are easy to navigate, but at first I was constantly getting lost on my way to the stables. This place has become like a second home to me, the very smell is inviting and warm while the horses' 'speech' is soothing and entertaining. Elrond says I have a special gift, the gift of 'animal speech' where I can hear the animals in my head and I know what they are feeling. Yet I can speak to them but I can't speak to my own people, the gods have played a cruel trick upon me. The stable is in my line of view, Jerald is struggling to keep three Rohan stallions from breaking the hitching post as I come upon the area. The stable is a large building with about sixty stalls large enough to hold a charger comfortably, with a large loft that is used as storage for both food, horse armor and hay. The center is made of white stone like the castle itself and the stalls made of a deep red wood that has been stained darker by the horse's wastes. 

" Ah Legolas! Thank the gods! Help me here." Jerald sighs and I take hold of the reins and begin 'speaking' with the horse, asking it what is wrong only to get a basic 'I hate you all' from the beast. Wrapping my hands more firmly around the leather strap I hold on tightly as the beast thrashes its mighty head in means to get me to let go, but I grit my teeth and dig my heels into the ground. This goes on for about ten minutes when finally the stallion gives up and shakes his lowered head as he submits to his treatment. Nodding to Jerald and another groom I lead the stallion to his box, untacking him and brushing his copper hide. The stallion snorts and stomps his foot but says and does nothing else, I smile contently and continue to brush his hide. Finishing with that task I climb the ladder to the loft, the stallion's feed bucket in hand and open the food bin, frowning at the small amount left. Groaning inwardly I heft the large barrel and dump more food into the bin, filling it to the brim. Once his bucket is filled I mix the grain with some herb oil extract, a calming herb to make the stallion less stressed and at ease. Grabbing a smaller bail of hay I head back down the ladder, tossing the bale of hay down before me. Opening the stallion's door I slip inside and replace the feed bucket, which the stallion takes notice too and shoves my hands aside with his roman nose and begins to crunch on the grain. I smile and scratch behind the beasts' ear before exiting the box and picking up the tack. Going into the Tack box I quickly drop the saddle on the bench and bridal beside it. Each saddle bench has a number, matching the number on the stall. I made this system because the grooms were always messing up which bit belonged to what horse and such, this way there is no problem. 

" Legolas? Where are you?" I hear someone yell and I grab a brush from the desk and bang it on the wall, alerting the caller to where I am. Jerald and Arwen come in, their faces both angered and saddened. Giving them a questioning look I get the response from Arwen 

" Boromir is antagonizing the colts again. We asked him to stop but he wouldn't." he says and I roll my eyes, getting to my feet while grabbing a ridding crop from the hooks. Jerald smiles at this for he already knows what I have done in the past to people who have annoyed my crop of babies. Going out to the south field I quickly spot the older son of the Steward and march across to him. He turns to find me glaring at him angrily. 

****

{Aragorn}

I arrive just in time to see Legolas walk over to Boromir who was holding onto a young colt's halter and pulling on his elegant ears. Faramir yanks me down to where he crouches in the bushes, watching the scene. Legolas is holding a ridding crop and swings it gently as his side in annoyance while Boromir holds tighter to the halter, preventing the young horse from racing away. Boromir says something to the blonde Elf and knowing full well the other won't respond he takes a step closer, almost up in the trainer's face. The Elf doesn't flinch, only raises the crop and brings it hard down on the rail, making a hard, loud smacking sound that the colt jumps at and backs away from, pulling Boromir up and over the fencing, where he falls on the ground in a heap in the mud. I put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter but there is no point for Faramir bursts out laughing, almost falling over. Boromir picks himself up off the ground and growls something at the silent elf and then launches himself over the fence and tackles the elf to the ground, making him squirm and fight. Jumping from the bushes I meet with Arwen and Jerald, who are now rushing to help their friend. 

" Prince Aragorn?!" Arwen yells, startled and surprised by my appearance at this scuffle. I give her an innocent look before going over to where Boromir is punching the grounded elf repeatedly in the ribs. Yanking back on his arms I haul the larger boy off the trainer and stare down at the elf now coughing wetly on the ground. He glares at us before getting slowly to his feet, wincing as his ribs protest. He picks up the broken crop and begins to walk back to the stable as I hold Boromir back. 

" You should be ashamed of yourself. After all he's seen and been through the last thing he needs is another human beating up on him." Arwen seeths and hitches up her dress tails and races after the blonde, her dark hair blowing behind her as she races along. Jerald gives me a sad look before following at a light jog. I shake my head and turn the other boy around to face me, his mouth turned up in a smirk. 

" How dare you attack him!" I shout in Boromir's face, eyes narrowing dangerously. He only shrugs and roughly breaks my hold. 

" It was fun. An Elf should know his place in a society of humans." He seethes and walks off, Faramir following him closely. Looking out into the pasture I notice the colt that Boromir was holding is rearing and jumping about, his lithe black body making him look like a shadow that was given a living form. I look in the direction that Legolas and the others went and gasp when I see Elrond and Glorfindel race over to the now kneeling boy. Jogging over to the place they all are I watch as Legolas lowers his head, blonde hair sweeping the ground and breathes hard before lifting his head up and locking bluish-silver eyes with mine, making a cold shudder pass down my spine.

" Aragorn, leave us now." Elrond orders and I take a step back, still watching the Elf's eyes, so filled with betrayal and pain. Blinking rapidly I sigh when the pale eyes close and can not look at me any longer. Elrond whispers something to Glorfindel and the captain nods then turns to me. 

" Come young one, you need not be here." He says and indicates with his hands to begin down the path. With one final look at the trainer I do, the large blonde elf following me closely. 

****

{Arathorn}

" He did what?" I ask the captain of my guard in bewilderment. The Elven warrior only nods and sighs before looking out the window. 

" I don't think he was a direct part of the attack, but he was there. Arwen and Jerald both can say he didn't lay a hand on Legolas." He defends my son, who is sitting dejectedly in the cloth chair near the fire. I cast hard eyes upon my sixteen-year-old and vaguely wonder what would have become of him is his mother was alive. He might not be so adventurous and out-going but then again, he might have been. 

" Aragorn I am disappointed with you." I scold the child and he lowers his gray eyes in shame. But when I am about to continue his eyes snap up, a fierce defiance within their depths. 

" I had no part of that attack father! That was all Boromir's fault." He protests and I groan. The steward's oldest boy was just a bully, always picking on the other people under him. 

" How many times did I tell you not to hang around with him?" I ask, my voice becoming more annoyed with this situation. The youth looks back down at the ground and sighs. Reining in my annoyance to a decent level I address my son. 

" You are not to be anywhere near Boromir anymore, and if you are caught seen with him you will be in a bigger hole than you know. Your punishment for being apart of this attack is…" I break off when I realize that I didn't think of that yet. Looking at my Elven Captain for help I see the slight incline of his head toward the stable eve and I smile knowingly. 

" Your punishment is to work with Legolas and Jerald in the stables and do whatever they tell you, until I tell you otherwise. Break this and you will be forced to do much worse. Mark my words boy and mark them well." I scold the boy and then go to the door, pulling the oak opening open before turning back to the child

" Now I need to return to my meeting with the representive from Rohan. I hope you learn from this Aragorn." I nod to Glorfindel who walks out behind me and closes the door. Down the hall I turn to the Elf and smile slyly. 

" Good idea." 

" I try." He laughs but sobers when we enter the room where the Rohan Heir, Prince Theoden is waiting with two guards. Smiling at the three I nod for Glorfindel to close the chamber doors. 

****

{Elrond}

"It's not your fault." I try and sooth the distraught stable hand now huddled at the base of Legolas' bed, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Arwen is sitting on the bed, holding one of the Elf's hands and saying soothing words in his native language. Although the young maiden isn't Elven kind she has taken the time to learn some of the language, she has earned the respect of both Glorfindel and I and friendship of Legolas. Arwen stops her singing and looks over at me and Jerald, her eyes sad and angry all at the same time. 

" Jerald you did what was right. Legolas didn't have to smack the crop on the post and make that colt jump. Besides Boromir deserved to be pulled into the muck." She says and the youth stops his sobbing, ending it with a few shuddering breaths before wiping his eyes and smiling. Slightly confused at this sudden change I look over at the bed and see Legolas now sitting put, rubbing his face with his hands. 

" Welcome back young one." I smile and go quickly to his bedside, pressing my hand against the injured rib and earning a wince and glare from the youth. He rolls his pale eyes and I sit back, allowing him room to grab a parchment piece and some charcoal. Quickly he wrote a message to the other two 

__

" I'm fine and Jerald don't be blaming yourself. We need to get back to work with the colts, the King is going to need them for his men before Spring." He wrote and pushed it for us all to see. Once I read the part about the colts I shook my head. 

" You're not doing anything with those horses, not for a good two days." Legolas gives me a shocked look and then sighs. 

__

"Okay, well maybe Jerald you can lunge-line them with a saddle on first." He writes and hands the note to Jerald who reads it and nods. 

"No problem, rest up were going to need you back in the barn soon." He says and claps the blonde elf on the shoulder before leaving to do his nightly work in the barn. Arwen bits her lip and gets off the bed, her pale green dress making a sweeping sound across the floor. 

"I should be off also. I'll see you soon Legolas. Rest well." She gives him a light kiss on the forehead and walks out, her dress swaying. Once the door is closed I turn to look at my charge that is leaning back on the pillows with an unhappy glint in his eye. 

" I'm sorry little one, but I can not allow you to re-injure that rib when getting on and off horses. In the morning we shall see how you fare and _maybe_ I'll allow you to go to the barn and groom." Legolas smiles and nods his head happily before wincing. 

" Now rest little one and we shall see what the day brings tomorrow." I squeeze his hand and close the curtain he has around his bed and going over to my desk I prepare to correct parchments and get my lessons ready for tomorrows class. 

****

Immortal Sadness: _How did everyone like it? _

****

Arwen Slayer: _Damn her… I F*cking hate her… _

****

Dhampir: _I thought it wasn't bad… and she's NOT a real person you freak! It's just a character! Man your obsessed. _

****

Arwen Slayer:_ SHE TOOK MY ARAGORN! _

****

Immortal Sadness:_ Yes sadly these are real people. They helped me write this and get the ball rolling on this fic. _

****

Dhampir: _What do you mean 'Sadly'? _

****

Immortal Sadness: _Oh nothing… anyway, please tell us how you feel about it. If it sucked, blew, or flat out should be deleted please feel free to tell us. _

****

Dhampir: _Yes and Flames shall be used as means to torch people's houses so please beware. _

****

Arwen Slayer: _Hey! Where is that sword you bought? Wait never mind I found it!_

****

Immortal Sadness & Dhampir: _0.0 NOT GOOD! _

****

Immortal Sadness: _REVIEW PLEASE! Please? REVIEW! Tell us what you think! _

****

Character ages 

Aragorn: 16

Boromir: 16

Faramir: 14

Arwen: who is HUMAN in this story: 16

Arathorn: 40

Elrond: (In human years) 39

Glorfindel: (In human years) 35

Legolas: (Human years) 16-17 

Jerald: (OC) 13

****

Horses

Amakusa: _Arathorn's charger_

Merciner: _Glorfindel's stallion_

****

Leesil: _Elrond's stallion_

****

Saipan: _Legolas' gelding. **(A name of an island near Japan. Or something like that.) **_

Wyne: _Aragorn's mare. _


	2. chapter 2

Severity of Silence

****

Chapter 2: A Thing or Two

****

:Elrond:

It has only been an hour since the child awoke and he is driving me insane! His stubborn nature makes him immune to my threats and glares, while I am increasingly losing patience. I know that all he wants is to be in the barn or outside but I am afraid that he might do something strenuous enough to re-injure that rib. He sits on the bed, tapping a charcoal against a book I gave him to draw on earlier. His expression is one of boredom and annoyance as he gazes out the window, eyes locked on the eve of the stable. I took the day off from teaching my usual class of Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir and Arwen and asked Glorfindel to fill in, I am expecting his return soon. Legolas sighs and glares over at me before writing something on a piece of parchment. He holds it up and I read

__

Please my lord? I'm so bored and I promise not to do anything but groom. Honest. Elfling's honor.

Looking at the elf's hopeful face I sigh and run a hand over my eyes, rubbing them. Glancing over at the elfling with one eyes I give in with a defeated sigh. 

" Very well, but I want you to only groom and do nothing strenuous." I shake my finger at him and the youth practically jumps from the bed and changes from his sleep clothes into everyday wear, throwing on a dark blue tunic and pants before grabbing his soft boots and racing down the hall. I stare after the elfling, knowing that the smallest thing can make the youth so happy than it's worth is. As he rounds the corner a loud 'Oaf' is heard and the laughter before Glorfindel comes around the corner. His face is a mixture of annoyance and laughter, as he enters the room he flops himself on the bed and groans

" I hate children." I laugh as he sighs. 

****

:Legolas: 

Walking quickly down the path I think of which horse I shall groom first, since I can do no training today. The barn is ahead of me and I can see Jerald lunging one of the colts, the horses head held high as he prances about in a circle, a bunch of other grooms hanging on the fences, watching. As I approach I hear Jerald calling calmly to the young horse, praising him when he listens to a command. Jerald is a kind young man, the first human to really be kind to me when Elrond, Glorfindel and I came into the service of the Gondor King. Going up to the rail I smile at a few of the other hands and indicate the colt, one smiles in return and nods

" He's a fine specimen." I nod, knowing this particular colt is the son of Amakusa Lord Arathor's charger and a high-strung mare of Rohan. Together they produced an almost black colt with perfect markings and an intelligent mind. Clasping the man on the back I head into the stable, gathering up my grooming tools I begin with Prince Aragorn's horse, skipping the soldiers because they take care of their own, and going right to the royal family. Wyne is a fairly tall mare with a bright chestnut coat and a white strip running her face. The mare noses my shoulder as I walk into her box and I smile. She blows a warm breath, and nickers before standing still so I can brush the length of her long back. My thoughts run to the prince himself, I've only see the young heir a handful of times, most of the time with Boromir or in Elrond's classes. Every time I figure I have him figured he goes and surprises me. Running the soft brush over the mare's face I am startled by the sudden happy feeling that washes through the back of my mind, the feeling coming from the mare. Turning I find the Prince watching me, my eyes go wide. 

****

:Aragorn: 

After Glorfindel dismissed us I decided to head to the stable, hoping to get my sentence over with as soon as possible, mostly because doing barn work was the stable boys' job. Going through the east path I make my way to the gigantic stable, watching the few hands exercising the many horses and a few soldiers putting their horses out to pasture. Walking around the back side of the stable where the riding and training rings are I slow my walk when I notice a large gathering of hands, watching the animal in the ring. He moves with a grace bred and perfected over years of perfect heritage. The young man, known as Jerald stops the colt with single word and the horse stops obediently with a snort. Jerald gathers up his tools and nods to one of the other hands to take the horse back to field with the other yearlings, since it is summer the young horses are allowed to stay outside all the time. Walking up to Jerald I smile when the shocked look comes over his face. 

" That's right. Arwen informed me of your helping us. Come and I'll show you what you can do my Lord." I shake my head and follow the younger boy into the tack room, where I correct him

" Please call me Aragorn. Honorary titles should be reserved for my father, not me. Besides, until my father says so I'm just like you." The groom's face goes blank as he stares hard at me

" Forgive me, but you will never be just like me." He states and I nod, knowing that is a touchy subject with him. He shows me where the grooming supplies can be found and hands me a bucket, instructing me on which brush to use where.

" Now, your mare is in stall one five, try practicing on her. When done with Wyne, go onto the others in that row but skip one nine, two zero two one and two, two." He instructs and I blink. He begins to walk away with a bridal and saddle but I stop him

" How high can you count Jerald?" the younger boy wheels around and looks hard at me. 

" I can count up to ten, other than that I read the numbers as I see them." He says and I nod. That's the reason for the odd numbers, he can't count that high. Going down the rows and counting to where Wyne's stall would be I head right for my mare's box, stopping when I see the blonde haired hand in her box. Legolas turns and stares at me, almost like he has done something wrong. I smile and hold up the bucket. 

" I was sent to help you. Jerald said to practice on my mare before moving onto others." I explain but the elf gives no response than a shrug before turning to pick up his own supplies and proceeds on walking out. Wyne snots when I enter the stall and I give her an inquisitive look before realizing she enjoyed being groomed by Legolas. 

" Oh hush you." I grumble and begin brushing her coat, when I am finished my hand is cramping. Sighing I gather up my supplies and pat the mare on the velvet nose before exiting the stall. Walking to the next stall I watch as Legolas leads a large bay horse from his stall, large roman nose letting out a loud snort as he stomps his feet. Legolas smiles and strokes the horses head before clipping him in the sun, where the stallion shakes his body with a grunt. Legolas sets about grooming out the long mane, making it glisten almost black, then rubbing it with oil. Curiosity getting the better of me I drop my grooming tools near the nearest stall and walk over to where the elf and horse are enjoying the sun. I now recognize the bay as my father's charger, Amakusa. Which in one of the ancient languages of middle earth means 'Thief of Lives' or something to that effect. His muscles twitch under his glistening coat and he snorts, giving me a look as if to say ' what are you doing here, disturbing me?' I laugh and reach out to ruffle the bangs but a strong, tanned hand reaches out and grabs my wrist. I look over into the stern eyes of Legolas, the pale blue hold the look of a stern order. He shakes his head and lets go of my hand. I drop it back to my side and ask the groom

" Why am I not allowed to touch my father's horse?" Knowing I won't get an answer. Yet I am granted one by a light female voice from behind. 

" He is a very vicious stallion, he hates being petted when being groomed." I turn to see Arwen, the house maiden holding a bunch of carrots from the gardens in a wicker basket. Her long hair falling to nearly her knees. 

" Hello Legolas. I brought you some carrots, and some hazelnut oil." Legolas smiles and takes the bottle of oil from the girl's out stretched hand. He rolls the bottle around in his hand and smiles, making a half salute with the hand holding the brush. Arwen laughs

" Your welcome Mellon-nin" I watch this exchange, Legolas making odd signs with his hands in the air while Arwen responds in plain. Finally the girl says she has to be off and prepares to leave when I follow her back through the barn.

" Arwen?"  


"Yes Lord Aragorn?" she stops and waits for me to catch up. 

" What was he saying?"

" Oh… he was talking about the Hazelnut oil and how much it will help with the horses coats, especially when your father is going to Rohan to trade a few of the new colts. Legoals wants to make sure Amakusa looks well and his coat is glossy." She explains about to walk away when I stop her with yet another question. 

" Why does he not speak like you or I?" Arwen stops and slumps her shoulders before turning, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. 

" Because he can not. It is not my place to tell you why my prince. Excuse me." She hurries off down the path back to the palace where I know she will go into the kitchen and prepare dinner with the other Kitchen maids. Sighing I turn back to the stalls, Legolas is leading my father's horse back into his stall and soon returns, taking another out. This one a bright, muscular sorrel with four white socks and a bald face. Merciner, Glorfindel's stallion, Legolas leads him out into the sun and hooks him to the ring attached to the barn wall. I gather my supplies and a lead rein from the stall door and lead one of the wagon horses out, taking him into the sun as well. Hitching him across from the door I begin brushing him, slowly making his coat shine. 

****

:Legolas: 

The final horse has been groomed and I go back into the tack room, preparing to take my own horse out for a ride. Saipan has been stuck in the barn since yesterday and was reluctant to go back in when I was finished grooming him. Having Prince Aragorn help groom was very different, since the only time I've ever seen him is when he wants to go ridding. I am about to walk out of the room when the prince comes up, nearly bumping into me. 

" I was.. I was wondering if I could go ridding with you? Maybe you can teach me some techniques?" he asks hopefully and I widen my eyes in shock. Not only did he come and help in the barn, but he wants me to teach him to ride? Going over to the small desk in the room I grab a piece of parchment and scribble a note on it, then hand it to him before exiting the room. Going into Siapan's box I snap a lead and bring him outside. 

****

:Aragorn: 

__

If you really want to. 

Is the entire note had to say and I smile, quickly grabbing my Tack and racing to Wyne's stall where I tack her and lead her out to the ridding ring. There I watch as Legolas eases himself onto the tall Gelding's back, and with just a touch of his knees on the beasts bare sides he begins to move gracefully and swiftly. The high neck arched and tail raised, making the horse look like he is flying. I watch as the blonde elf brings the gelding over to the rails and leans foreword, hands wrapping around the mane and hold on with his knees and the horse goes sailing over the rails, landing perfectly. The bright gray stops and snorts before the gate and I look up at Legolas who is sitting there, watching me with pale blue eyes. I smile and lead Wyne into the ring and mount, tapping her sides I am about to canter her around to warm her up when a hand reaches out and grabs my reins, halting the horse. I cast an annoyed look at the elf but the stern expression on his face. He rights himself and sits perfectly straight before signaling for me to do the same. I repeat when he did and he flicks his hand at the mare, which moves easily. I begin to notice how my back doesn't ache as much as before and I can allow my mare to canter for a good period of time before I stop her. Glancing over at Legolas I see him doing some easy ridding on his horse, maneuvering him with his knees through barrels and over rails on the ground. I watch as the elf runs his hand over the horses' neck before jumping lightly from the beasts' back. As he lands I see the wince of pain and his hand goes right to his injured rib and I finally realize just how badly he was injured by Boromir's attack. He moves a bit stiffly and stops near the rail and seems to catch his breath before continuing. Deciding it will be best to keep an eye on the elf I bring Wyne back into the barn and quickly groom her down. Going back into the tack room to store my tack I find Jerald and Legolas 'talking', Legolas writing stuff on a piece of parchment and Jerald rattling on about the colt he was training earlier. 

" Greenleaf you would have been so proud of that colt. It's such a shame that he is to be given to the King of Rohan. He's such a perfect specimen of a horse." He sighs and shakes his head before reading the written message on the parchment. Legolas gets up from his place and goes into a cabinet, pulling vials and medicinal herbs out. He then hands a few to Jerald and makes numbers on the parchment before lining the bottles with the correct number. He then picks up a measuring spoon and shows Jerald the spot to pour the liquid to. 

" Alright. Powder in food, liquid in water." Jerald says and Legolas nods, before turning back and putting herbs into a mixing bowl and crushing them. Jerald helps and hands a bowl to me, I watch what those two are doing before finally copying their actions. Legolas points to me and then to Jerald and I allow a look of confusion to light my face. 

" He says he wants you to work with me. We're going to feed the horses and put these powders in their food or water. He picks up the vials and powder and leads me to the work station where he points to the ladder. 

" Up there you will find the feed and the hay. Toss down two burlap bags of feed and just begin tossing hay. I'll tell you when to stop. Climbing the ladder I peek my head up into the dusty loft, eyeing my way through the increasing shadows to find the feed. Hauling that heavy bag I chuck it over the side where it lands with a heavy thud, making dust raise in the air. Throwing down another I hear the shout of 'thanks' from Jerald and pick up the pitchfork. Pitching hay is the easy part. 

****

:Jerald: 

I was informed earlier of the Prince coming down to help us in the stable in a means of punishment for his involvement in the fight with Legolas and Boromir yesterday. I guess Arathorn has been having problems keeping his son under control since he has been in the middle of other matters. Poor Legolas had to be stuck in the middle of this other situation. Turns out the group that killed all the Elf's kinsmen and imprisoned him, their second in command was Boromir and Faramir's Uncle. He was killed in the raid Arathron made upon their camp and for some reason those two have a loathing for the Elves that now live in the walls of Gondor. Boromir can't actually openly attack the elder elves since they are thousands of years older and are closer to the King but he can attack Legolas who is just the charge of the elders. Strolling down the isle I peer into every box, making sure each horse was comfortably resting and had plenty of food and water for the night. Going back to the tack room I finish picking up the many blankets and preparing to eat my supper before heading back to the bunk house with the other hands. Just another night. 

****

:Arathorn: 

Sitting at the table I watch my son come running into the hall, his face dirty and clothes covered in hay. I smile at my Captain sitting on my right who makes it seem like he didn't notice the boy. Aragorn sits down and waits patently for the other guests. Theoden soon enters and behind him comes Elrond and Legolas. They all sit and soon the meal is underway, Theoden and Glorfindel making idle talk while I speak with Aragorn. 

" How did your day in the barn go?" Aragorn swallows his food and smiles. 

" Very well. Legolas showed me how to ride so that Wyne's canter isn't so ruff." He says and smiles at the blonde elf across from him. Legolas doesn't say or do anything, only takes a sip of his wine before 'talking' to Elrond, using his hands and body. 

" He says you ride like a dwarf." Elrond laughs and Aragorn crosses his arms. 

" Do not." Legolas smiles slightly before saying something else and when Elrond laughs again I know Legolas just said something funny. 

" Legolas wants me to tell you that if you stick with him, you might just learn a thing or two." I smile and nod at my son who nods and quickly returns back to eating his meal while I converse with the others. Soon both youths are finished and concealing yawns, looking out the window I find it to be well after nine and dismiss them from the table, Elrond giving orders to Legolas in Elvish while I wish my own son a pleasant night. 

" You too father. Good evening Glorfindel, Elrond, Prince Theoden." He bows and Legolas does the same. Both youths walk out of the chamber in different directions. 

****

Immortal Sadness: Okay, well the chapters after the last one are not going to be as long as the first. That one took me three weeks to finish, mostly because I kept deleating them. But I'm going to try and make them around 3,000 words or so. PLEASE REVIEW! Please? REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Severity of Silence

****

Chapter 3: **_Reunion_**

****

"One whose friend is fond of us; one who's fond of us isn't necessarily our friend" 

Marcus Anneus Seneca ****

:Legolas: 

Waking up the next morning and stretching I am relieved to find no more pain from my injured rib and smile. At least now when I ride I won't be held back to trots. Getting myself dressed and set to head out for morning feedings I quietly make my way to the door, trying my hardest not to disturb the elders. Opening the great door I stop suddenly to find Prince Aragorn , standing there, hand raised to knock. Glancing back behind me I motion for the human teen to be silent and I close the door. I motion for him to follow me as I head for the barn, the fresh morning air hitting my lungs and making me appreciate the morning. Walking the winding path in silence we soon come across the many gates leading into the stable, some of the other hands have already begun morning feeding and I am quick to join them. Aragorn follows right beside me and I seek out Jerald. Finding the younger teen in the feed loft I quickly send out orders and he interprets them too Aragorn.

" He wants you to help him with the shoeing today. We need to get the Stallion's ready for their trip to Rohan." Jerald tells the Prince and the dark haired teen nods before following me down the ladder and back to the isle way. The sweet smell of horse assaults my senses and I close my eyes briefly, remembering back to how my father's own Elven stable smelt, so much the same. Just as this thought came into my mind a feeling of sadness rips through my heart, making me open my eyes quickly, dismissing the thoughts and memories. Signaling to Aragorn who was petting one of the many horses I lead him into another tack room where the many horseshoes can be found. Grabbing a bucket of those and grabbing lead lines I take Aragorn with me and have him fetch Merciner while I get Amakusa. The great charger squeals when he sees his companion Merciner and tries to pull closer to him but I hold his head away, not wanting them to become edgy for the blacksmith. Pointing in the direction of a small workshop we lead the horses there and are greeted by a short man with a long reddish colored beard and narrow brown eyes. He stands there, holding a hammer and heating a forge. 

" Ah, Master Elf. Are these the beasts that are to be shoed?" He asks and I nod at the Dwarf, smiling as I tie the charger securely and then turning to see how Aragorn is doing with his horse. Merciner is yanking his head against the lead, already dreading what is to happen. The dwarf goes over to the King's horse first, since that one has been trained since birth to stand for his shoes and gently picks up the hoof and pulls the old shoe off. Filing down the hoof he makes sure it is level and then heats up the shoes. Placing them against the hoof he sees how much he must take them in before they fit properly and then goes over to the anvil and begins pounding the heated steel into a U shape. Finally he gets the right fitting and copies three more, then begins nailing them to the hoof. I pet the stallion's head while this is happening and soon the Charger is done, able to have his treat that I keep in my jerkin pocket. Holding out the bit of Sugar he takes it greedily. 

" Aye.. the beast from hell." The black smith says with a bit of loathing in his voice as he approaches the Elven horse, not letting on how intimidated he really is when the mighty stallion snorts. I go and grab onto the animals' sensitive ear while Aragorn takes a firm hold of the halter. Merciner jerks and snorts and stamps his feet but by the time he is done his antics the job is done and the dwarf is putting his last hoof down. 

" He hates having his feet done. Wasn't he trained like the others?" Aragorn asks and I smile slightly as I untie the two and begin leading them back. 

****

:Aragorn: 

I watch as Legolas leads the two stallions away, their new shoes striking the stone with a clomping sound. 

" No, that be an Elven horse from the land of Lorthlorien. Spirited beasts they are, and smart too. You see lad, Elves don't shoe their horses nor do they ride them with gear. They allow them to be wild like they are supposed to be, not animals of burden like our bred beasts." He says and I nod, watching as Merciner prances around at the very end of his lead, trying to loose the fingers wrapped around the end. Smiling I turn back to the Dwarf and give him and inquisitive look. 

" What is a Dwarf doing in Gondor? If it's not to rude to ask." I ponder and the dwarf laughs, a deep rattling laugh that comes from his very gut. I smile as the dwarf takes a swig from a flask on his hip and wipes his mouth on his leather-guarded arm. 

" Well Lad, it was not only Elves that were attacked by those hell-bent killers. Many of my people fled deep into the caverns they built, and the few of us left on the outside when those gates closed had to find some other place to live. I was in service to your father in his raid. Yes my ax and I chopped a many that night, so many. I was offered a job here under your father as a black smith, and I took it. It's not digging in the beautiful caverns in my home, but it's something. That's all anyone effected by those bastards want, all they want is a place to belong now that their kind is mostly gone." He adds sadly and I suddenly feel very sorry for the Dwarf. His Kin's men didn't die, or were killed they shut him out of his own homes in the caverns in the mountains. I never realized how fully this group of people really impacted upon the other people of Middle Earth. 

" Your name sir Dwarf?" I ask, suddenly. 

" Gimli, son of Gloin. Just like I am in service of your father young Aragorn, I pledge my Ax to you as well." He says and holds up a tomahawk on his belt before putting one leather-gloved hand over his heart. I put my own hand over my heart and bow my head, accepting his allegiance. 

" Thank you Gimli, son of Gloin." I nod and the turn to race back to the stable hoping to find Legolas once again. I find him all right, right out in front of the tack room. With Boromir and Faramir. Racing down the hall I duck behind a few bails of hay. Watching this exchange. 

" What's wrong Shadow? Not speaking to me anymore?" He roughly shoves Legolas back but the lithe elf stands his ground, trying to press past the human boy to get into the tack room. Boromir keeps pushing him back, making the elf narrow his eyes in annoyance. 

" Say something. C'mon." Boromir prompts. Legolas only moves away from him, seeking a way out but finding none. Finally he sighs loudly and slumps his shoulders but I catch the tensing of his muscles and he sets himself into motion. Legolas goes down and brings his left leg out while he balances on his right hand, using momentum he swings his leg around and catches Boromir's ankle, making the human teen fall on his back. Legolas then springs to his feet, agility showing in every gauged movement and he falls into a defensive stance. Eyes narrowed and face stern, he watches as Boromir rolls to his feet and smiles. 

" My, we are quite the fighter when we want to be?" He laughs and is about to lunge at the elf but is stopped by a long elvish blade at his throat. Legolas hisses angrily like a cat and it doesn't take a genius to know what he is saying. Boromir holds up his hands in a gesture of peace, eyes intently watching the mad elf before him. They stand there and stare for a long time, blue eyes meeting angry pale ones, locked in a silent argument of wills. Jerald comes running in and stops at this sight before racing to Legolas' side, talking to his friend calmly. Legolas seems to snap out of a trance and drops the white-handled knife before backing away. Boromir does the same and with a glare he turns and stalks from the barn, Faramir following closely behind him. Jerald kneels beside Legolas who has pressed himself into a tiny, trembling ball. His long body wedged between a bail of hay and a stall door, eyes frightfully wide and open but not really seeing the world around him. 

" What's wrong with him?" I ask, going to the other boy's side and watching the elf. Jerald glares at me before checking the Elf's temperature. He puts his hand back on his knee before looking at me again, worry lining every feature and making his eyes seem brighter than before. 

" I honestly do not know. Get Lord Elrond. Please hurry my Lord." He says and I nod, getting to my feet quickly I race from the barn, going back up the pathway and into the palace now just coming alive. Racing the halls to where I know the Elf Lord would be my mind keeps replaying the scene from before over and over and how much I do not know about Legolas. 

****

:Elrond:

A knock at the door draws my attention from the mirror set up against the wall. Glancing quickly at my blonde companion just to make sure his slumber was not disturbed I go and answer the door. Opening it just a crack I peer into the hallway, then upon seeing the aging face I fling it open, not caring when it hits the wall and wakes Glorfindel up. 

" Gandalf!" I smile and welcome him into my room, his two hooded companions come in also, but say or do nothing. I peer at them cautiously and then turn to Gandalf, knowing full well that the Wizard wouldn't be traveling with anyone dangerous. The wizard sits and glances about the room, smiling at Glorfindel who has risen and is now blinking sleep from his eyes. 

" Good morning my friends." He greets and I smile at him. 

" Your late." Glorfindel's tired voice says from where he is stretching and Gandalf shoots him an annoyed look before responding coolly.

" I have never, and will never be late. I arrive just when the time is appropriate. You will learn that someday Captain." He smiles and Glorfindel chuckles before excusing himself from the room and going into the bathroom. I turn and smile back at the wizard before inquiring about the robed figures. 

" Who are your companions?" At the mention of them they turn and look at me before looking back at Gandalf who nods. Throwing back their hoods I am shocked to find two dark-haired elves standing before me, identical in every feature. My shock must have shown on my face since the two younger elves smile and laugh. 

" Elladan… Elrohir.." I mutter and get to my feet, drawing close to the two boys of my own blood, touching their faces, almost thinking myself mad. 

" Yes Ada…" Elrohir asks his eyes becoming misty in tears as happiness floods them. I smile and shake my head, bringing both of my boys into a hug, clutching them close to my heart like I use to when they were young. Both boys were sobbing into my shoulders and I into theirs. 

" We missed you.." Elladan says into my arm and I release them and pull back to gaze at their faces. So much have they grown form the time I sent them away to live in the Golden Wood after the first attack. Both boys have lost their look of innocents but gained the hard look of an experienced life, yet their impish smiles have remained unscathed. 

" My how you have grown." I comment and turn when I hear the gasp from Glorfindel who was present at the twin's birth all those centuries ago. The blonde stands there, eyes wide in shock as he stares at the two, then a smile spreads slowly across his face, as he lunges foreword and clasps both children. 

" Never gave up hope.. never." He says and the twins exchange words with his while in the embrace. Stepping back I gaze at Gandalf who was smiling at the scene in front of him but his smile is a mask of sadness. Going to sit beside him I watch the wizard closely. 

" What of Thranduil?" I ask, and the saddened look become more grave as my long time friend looks down at his hands, so frail looking from age. 

" Slaughtered where he stood at his gates in Mirkwood. He died valiantly and the way any elven warrior such as himself would have wanted to go." Gandalf says and I nod, my own sadness coming into my heart at this news. Although Rivendell and Mirkwood were enemies for something our forefathers did we stood together as one when that group of humans came down upon our people. I never did like Thranduil but he did not put anything before his people, or his family. He was a skilled warrior and was a grand king. Bowing my head I say a small prayer for the king and the others of his people who were slaughtered. 

" Where is Legolas?" Gandalf asks and at this Elladan jerks his head up from his conversation with Glorfindel and looks over at me. 

" Prince Legolas is here?" he asks and I nod, quite alarmed by this shock. 

" Why would he not be?" I ask, and both twins look at each other.

" There was news of his death in one of the camps. We thought that all of the Mirkwood elves were killed." One says sadly and I nod. 

" In some ways the young prince died." I tell them and get nothing in return, glancing at Glorfindel I find his face hidden from me and the others. 

" In what way?" Elladan asks, looking about the room as if trying to see if the child was there. 

" He has lost the ability of speech." Both of the youngsters gasp as they finally realize the full horror of what had happened. Yet they wouldn't fully understand how badly we were treated in those camps and how much it changed each of us. I hope they never have to find out. 

" How..?" I look over at Gandalf who nods and moves back to lean in his chair, he knows what was done to the boy better than I. 

" He was given a poison that inflames the vocal cords so badly they begin to tear. On my many travels I have come upon some plants that might reveres this effect and restore his speech." Gandalf says and I watch itnently as he reaches into his robes and withdraws a small package of leaves. 

" These are Fairy Breath, a plant that only grows in the Golden Wood. The lady herself gave me these when I went to gather the twins. She also said she foresaw the friendship between two princes but many problems will be aroused." He says and hands me the plants. 

" Why must she be so vague?" Glorfindel asks and I smile, knowing that sometimes he has trouble with interpreting the messages from the Lady.

" What must be done to these leaves to make them work?" I ask the wizard ignoring the blonde. 

" Boil them down and then make a hot tea of them. Make him drink it. Be careful though, the whole patch of Fairy Breath was destroyed when the elves left the Golden Wood." He cautions and I nod, knowing how the elves left no traces of their existence once they were gone. We did the same to my home of Rivendell, torched it's living grounds and strong buildings before leaving and never looking back. 

" I must be ready to leave for Rohan." Glorfindel says and gets to his feet. Going over to his chest he removes the Elven armor and begins lacing the leather strings and clasping the fine metal. He is finished readying himself when a loud knock at the door alerts us all to a new visitor. Elrohir opens the door only to be shoved back by a dark-haired youth. Aragorn stops, breathing heavily before straightening and looking right at me. 

"Legolas… fight… Come quick." He pants and I catch the satchel Glorfindel tosses at me and I tear off down the hall, my two sons and Aragorn following. 

****

:Jerald: 

Once Aragorn raced from the stable I sit down beside the elf, watching his body shudder and shake as his eyes stare ahead but see nothing of this world. 

" My friend, you know you shouldn't fight so. Come back, don't give into those haunting memories." I tell him but in reality I know not of what he is thinking. I have known the elf for a good three years and he has found a way to worm into my ice heart. My mother and father died when I was young and the old stable master took me in, which is why I am a worker now. Never having the same things as the noble children I was always left out, and this made me become cold and bitter. Meeting Legolas, the blonde elf with so much behind his pale eyes, yet he keeps a smiling and happy front. Something terrible must have happened within his past that causes him to hide from the world during a confrontation, something within his scarred soul. Sitting there I sigh and wait patently for the Elven Lord to come and fix my dear friend. Like all the other times. 

****

:Legolas: 

__

Flashback

Sitting in the cell, knees drawn up to my chest I can't get the face of the human I killed out of my mind, nor the actions taken. He raises from the ground where I had dropped him with a swipe of my long leg he lunges at me. Quicker than he or I could comprehend my blade went through his throat and bone, making his breath gurgle and blood shoot from his throat where the blade had entered. His warm life essence sprayed my face and hands as my momentum carried me through, the Elven blade slicing neatly through his throat, decapitating him. His body lurched forward, and I step back watching as the headless from convulses (1) on the ground. The head only a few paces away where is landed stares at me, eyes open in shock and mouth all blood. I gasp in horror and step away from the dead body, 'I am a warrior' and 'this should not effect me so' I keep telling myself over and over but nothing seems to justify his death. Hands yank at me, their faces screaming alien words at me but I am numb, body and soul. They throw me into the cell, so dark and empty of life. So empty.. and dark.. so alone. 

****

End Flashback

****

:Elrond: 

Upon reaching the youth I am shocked to find him unharmed by this fight. Finding the white-handled blade lying in the isle it didn't take me long to put together what had happened. Legolas had felt threatened enough to draw the weapon from its hidden sheath under his tunic sleeve. Turning now to Legolas who is shaking and huddled in a ball I realize what had happened. While fighting the other boy, most likely Boromir, the drawing of the blade triggered some form of memory long kept hidden. Kneeling beside the youth I place a hand on his shoulder, alarmed by how badly it shakes and slowly rubs the joint. 

" Legolas? Young one." I begin in his native elvish, hoping to rouse the child that way. His body begins to shudder less but his eyes remain vacant and empty. Gripping the shoulder more tightly I roughly shove it giving a quick

" WAKE!" order as I do so. Nothing come from this and I try again, grasping for the child's mind as well as his soul. 

" Come back penneth… come back. Those memories hold nothing for you. Come back." I plead with him, I can't bear to lose one when my own family is beginning to become whole again. I will not allow that which as has taken so much to take the only joy in these many years so soon. 

****

:Aragorn: 

I watch on as Elrond tries to awaken the young elf, his Elven words spilling past him mouth in a flurry of sounds. He grips his shoulders and shakes his form but nothing seems to be working. The elder turns to the other two elves and the elder man, those I have never seen before.

" Gandalf… please. Bring him back." Elrond says and the older man kneels down in front of my friend, his pointed hat shadowing his eyes. The elder begins to say something in some ancient language. I watch the pale eyes and am shocked to find them become focused and more vibrant in color. I watch as those eyes blink rapidly and he gazes about himself like someone whom was lost for a long time. He gives the new elves a weird look before his face breaks out in a bright smile. 

" Legolas!" The two cry and lunge for the elf, engulfing him in a large hug. Jerald comes to my side and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

" Come, let them be." He says and I nod, following the other boy. Before turning the corner I cast one last look at them and for the first time in all the many years I have seen Legolas his face seems finally happy and carefree, just like elves should be. Even in a world of men. 

__ ****

For those of you who were concerned: 

Legolas and Aragorn as a couple: _will NOT be happening. I'm not a big fan of slash, more into the friendship thing. _

The twins: _HAHA! I brought them back_

Legolas being able to talk: _…. Does that leave you still with a question?_

Looks into Legolas' past: _There shall be more… that I promise. _

(1) If your head is disconnected from your body the rest of you will convulse. I found that quite funny, no idea why.. just did. 

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I am happy you all like this. I'll update as soon as possible. 

****


	4. chapter 4

****

Severity of Silence

****

Chapter 4: _Silent no longer_

:Gandalf: 

Upon reaching the room, which the Elven Lord stayed, I helped Elrond begin making the tea, unlike Elrond I could contain my excitement of having the youth speak again. Glorfindel wouldn't be able to hear his musical voice again but he would as soon as he returned. I remember traveling to the kingdom of Mirkwood and listening to the small elfling that was his father's pride and joy sing merrily to the trees so early in the morning. His musical laughter has long since faded but the same smiling youth remains, although plagued by horrid memories that could be sparked by the simplest thing. Watching the greenish water boil I remove the pot from the flame and pour it into a cup, while Elrond prepares some other herbs. Turning I look at the elf sitting on the bed, the elder twins laughing at something he must have written before responding with their own comebacks. The youth was surprisingly strong, for most elves wouldn't be able to survive if so much had happened to them. They would simply give up, while Legolas being so young fought to stay alive. 

" Is it ready?" Elrond asks as he comes to look at the liquid itself. He peers into the cup and wrinkles his nose at the offensive smell. 

" Well who ever said Fairies had good breath?" I smile and the Elven lord laughs before shaking his head. He takes the cup and moves over to where the boys sit, and instructs the blonde prince to drink it all in one gulp. Legolas takes one whiff of the concoction and instantly pushes it away. Shaking his head defiantly and clamping his jaw tightly. Elrond mutters something and the youths around him begin to laugh, jaunting the younger prince. 

" C'mon chug it." Elladan jests and Legolas gives him a nasty look. 

" I bet you can't do it." Elrohir says, playing on the prince's determination and pride. Legolas shakes his head and then takes the cup, takes a deep breath and downs the whole cup before coughing at the burning feeling that must be running down his throat. He closes his eyes in a wince and then glares at Elrond as the elder smiles triumphantly. He then turns and glares at the twins and shoves both in the shoulders. They fall back slightly, laughing at how easy it was to trick him. Elrond watches the youth intently, as do I and Legolas seems to notice this scrutiny and cocks his head to the side.

" Penneth, I want you to say my name." Elrond says and the child gives him a strange look before smiling, he thinks this is all a joke. 

" No, really. Say my name." Elrond orders again and Legolas looks into the Lord's eyes and swallows. He opens his mouth and works his tongue, only slight sounds come out, but at least they are sounds. I watch as the small elf furrows his brows together and tries again, trying to make the desired sound. 

"illon..d.." he tries and I smile, watch as he gives the Lord a questioning glance and receives a praise for his accomplishment. Legolas looks around and smiles brightly finally realizing what had been done. 

" Now.. I want you to say your name." Elrond instructs and a fierce look of determination comes over the face as Legolas tries to operate the sounds. 

" Nal..oss." The twins try not to laugh but fail at the name that just spilt for his lips. Legolas glares at them his eyes becoming like ice fire as he tries again, this time a bit closer. 

"Lilloass" he tries but becomes befuddled with the 'g' sound. I smile and clap my hand on the small shoulder. 

" Analf!" He says happily and I smile at the new variation of my name. 

" Try not to strain yourself little one, you have plenty of time." I tell him and Legolas smiles. Beckoning for Elrond to follow me into to the hall I close the door and give my old friend a serious look. 

" Progress will be slow.. and I am not entirely sure that this is going to be a full restorment. Not even the Lady of the Golden Wood could tell me that it would work. It's going to take time, and patience." I tell him and I know I would have no problem with the elf-lord not having patience. To raise two identical boys without a wife had to have been a very trying experience. The Lord smiles and nods his head before returning back to the door, preparing to open it. 

" It is time for me to be leaving my friend." I tell him and a look of sadness comes over his fair features. 

" Thank you my good friend for reuniting my boys and helping Legolas. It means more to me than you would ever know." He says and claps a hand on my shoulder, I return the gesture making the elf smile and I turn and leave. My staff clicking softly as I walk down the hall of Gondor. 

" Oh and Elrond. Don't keep those two boys apart. They will bring light to the darkness that clouds both their lives." I put in and keep walking, knowing my Elven friend has a very confused look. 

" I wonder what Bilbo is up to at this moment." I amuse myself with this question. 

****

:Elrond: 

Closing my chamber doors behind me I sigh and look at the three young elf's lounging on the bed. The twins are trying to teach Legolas some simple words since he is going to have to re-learn everything. I smile and watch as a harsh look of determination comes over his features as he tries to say a trying word, and comes out very closely to what the said word should sound like. 

" Well, how about some food. You all must be starved and it is well past time for noon meal." I tell them and my two are instantly up, eagerly looking for anything edible.

" Ada you would not believe how bad Gandalf's cooking is!" Elladan exclaims while he stretches. I chuckle and head for the door, not choosing to remark on the comment. I lead my twins and Legolas down the hall to where the dining chamber is and open the great door. The dining chamber is usually set with food and wine all day long in case of the patrols coming in want something to eat or guest show up something is always ready. At the sight of the food the twin's eyes light up and they cast me a look and I only nod. They instantly go to the table and begin downloading their plates. Legolas follows but only places a few selective foods on his own, since most didn't appeal to his liking. I sit and watch the boys eat, admiring how much they have grown and feeling saddened by how much I have missed. As I gaze at my boys I miss the incoming of a few people. I look up at the young Prince and Arwen who are covered in hay, showing they were in the barn only moments before. 

" Good afternoon Lord Elrond." Arwen greets and I smile back at the small girl. Aragorn goes and sits across from Legolas and smiles at the youth

" How are you feeling Legolas?" He asks and a frightened look comes over the elf's features and he quickly turns to look at me. 

" He only mean to be kind." I tell him in Elvish and the Legolas nods, smiling easily at the human before shrugging his shoulders. He opens his mouth and begins slowly forming the words.

" Good." He then smiles brightly once more at the shocked look on Aragron's face. The human prince stares at Legolas awe struck before looking at me in amazement. 

" My Lord I was told he couldn't speak." He says slowly still watching the elf closely. Leoglas laughs, not his usual high musical laughter but a raspy one, his vocal cords protesting to this new action. Legolas ceases his laughter and takes a sip of water from his glass, but his eyes do nothing to hide his mirth. 

" My good friend Gandalf the Gray brought a herb with him that was said to restore his voice, we tried it on him after the barn incident and it seems to have worked. He is very shaky in words and must relearn them but in time he will talk like you and I." I explain to both humans and Arwen hugs her friend from behind, kissing him lightly in the cheek. 

" My happiness goes out to you my friend." She says and then sits back in her seat, beginning to eat her midday meal. I smile at the blonde elfling and then begin to eat my own meal. 

" Uh.. Lord Elrond?" Aragorn asks, eyeing my sons in a very curious way. Both Elladan and Elrohir aren't helping the matters by making faces at him and acting like fools. 

" Act your age. Not your shoe size." I tell them in my native language, putting that fatherly growl into the very words. The twins cease their actions, becoming normal once more and introducing themselves. 

" I am Elladan, and this is my twin Elrohir." Elladan introduces and Aragorn does the same. 

" Aragorn." He smiles and looks at me when I clear my throat. 

" These are my two boys. Elladan and Elrohir were sent to live with their Grandmother when the first round of killings began in our homeland. My friend Gandalf brought them with him along with the cure for Legolas." I explain and the realization comes over his face as if lightning had just struck. He laughs and shakes his head before eating a few tips of venison. We sit in silence, every now and then the sounds of voices from the hall for the rest of the meal. 

****

}}~~~~~~

After the meal I begin showing my boys around the castle, the gardens and such. Both boys fill me in on what had been happening since I sent them away and I fill them in on how Glorfindel, Legolas and I came to live in Gondor. 

" Then the King came into the camp, killing most of the men and freed us. Glorfindel being the warrior he is pledged his allegiance to Arathorn and rode out in the final battle against them while Legolas and I were recovering here in Gondor. Upon his return Arathron informed me that there could be no trace of any elf left upon Middle Earth and that we could remain within his walls as long-term honored guests. Since then Legolas has become a top trainer of the King's horses, Glorfindel the captain and trusted bodyguard to the King and I a teacher, and healer." I finish my tale as we take a seat on the bench in a more secluded section of the large garden. Both Twins are looking away now, their faces clouded with anger and sadness. Pulling each boy into an embrace I allow myself to let go of all the grief I had after I thought my boys gone forever. Never in my whole immortal life had I ever been so happy as I was now, sitting in the garden holding my boys. 

****

:Legolas: 

Walking down the path and leading the twin's horses Aragorn keeps trying to strike a conversation with me but ends up getting broken answers. I have been silent so long that I have forgotten how it feels to roll the words and make the sounds I was born to make. 

" Jerald will be beside himself when he hears you." Aragorn says as we step into the barn and put the two Elven horses in a tie so they could be un-tacked and brushed. 

" Good… freend" I cringe at the sound of the latter word and sigh in frustration. I know how to say the word its just a matter of getting my mouth to form it properly. 

" Don't worry. You'll get there in the end." He says and pats me on the shoulder. I smile and walk into the tack room where I find Jerald thumbing through a bunch of herbs, looking for a particular one. 

" Ah Legolas there you are. Where is the Willow Vine? I have a horse with an infected hoof." Jerald says giving me a helpless look. I smile and slowly form the words I want to say in my head before pronouncing them

"No…" I stop and contemplate how to say this word.. "Moorr." I smile when Jerald's expression changes from one of pure helplessness, to slight confusion, to happiness. He grabs me about the shoulders and hugs me close as I laugh. 

" You got your voice back!" He says happily and hugs me closer and I him, allowing myself to feel proud and happy about having my voice back, not like when I said Elrond's name, it made me feel frustrated and annoyed by the fact that I couldn't say such a simple thing.

" What are we to do about Galith's hoof?" He asks and looks back at the cabinet. 

" 'o ret… mor." I tell him and he stops. 

" Go get more? Where is it I'll go." He says and begins to grab tack for his old mare but I stop him. 

" Me… Araorn…. 'o" I sigh as the word coming from my mouth make me sound like such a dimwit. I begin to hate my predicament and suddenly wish I never regained my voice. Grabbing my bridle I exit the tack room with Aragorn behind me. Going into Saipan's stall I greet the gelding with a rub on his dark muzzle. The conflicting colors in his coat make him look like a storm. The points, muzzle, knees and hocks are all a dark brown while his body is a smooth gray. Warm brown eyes blink and I feel the sensation of his happiness of being outside as I lead him out of the barn. Aragorn is already waiting with Wyne, the mare nuzzling his shoulder as he feeds her a piece of apple. Mounting Saipan I wait for the human to adjust himself in the saddle before clicking my tongue to my gray and he moves off at a gentle trot. Aragorn keeps right up with my long-legged gelding, since his mare is about the same height and soon we come to the gate of Gondor leading out into the forests. 

****

:Aragorn:

We travel for a good hour until we come to a stream where Legolas allows Saipan to drink and rest as he walks to an old Willow tree and resting his hand upon the bark he closes his eyes. I watch as the then smiles and takes the long blond-handled knife from his waist and begins cutting bark from the tree. Once he has gathered enough he slathers some form of dark grim on the spots and then lays a hand once more upon the tree before walking away. 

" How about we stop for a bit before heading back." Legolas narrows his eyes and looks about the trees and shakes his head. 

" 'old Illond bak 'fore derk" He says slowly and then gives me a pointed look. I nod understanding what he is saying and get into the saddle and trot behind Saipan. 

" Where did you get that knife my friend?" I ask as we ride side-by-side down the game trail. Legolas smiles and reaches into the sheath on either side of his waist and draws out twin blades and hand them to me. 

" 'om ader." He smiles proudly. 

" when tern o' age." I run my hand over the blade, admiring the smooth handle and bright silver blade. These blades are befitting a warrior to fight with in battle. Glancing at Legolas I wonder how old he really is, to be considered a warrior at such a young age. I make a mental note to ask Elrond at some point. I hand the blade back to Legolas who puts them back in their sheaths. 

" Legolas were you a warrior?" I ask, glancing side long at the blonde elf. I notice the sad look that plays over his face before he turns to look at me. 

" Prence… 'ike.. ou" He states and I cock my head, forming the words in my head to make a sentence. 

'Prince like you' my eyes go wide in shock as I gape at the elf. Legolas was the prince of an Elven kingdom long destroyed by the hatred of humans. I smile at this and clap a hand on his shoulder. 

" Well prince Legolas. I think we have something in common." Legolas laughs and clicks his tongue to Saipan who moves easily into a canter. I speed after him and soon we are approaching the gates of Gondor, this trip has made us more closer in my mind, maybe in Legolas' as well. I truly do hope, that someday we will travel together over middle earth, as friends. 

****

This is not the end. We're going to skip ahead a few years.. like two. Aragorn will be old enough to leave the castle without anyone around him and Legolas will be able to talk better. It was such a pain trying to get the words to come out like he has speech impairment. I actually had to have my friend from school who is half-deaf help me.

__

Thank you my good friend Cyber Assassin. 

Please review you all are so kick ass people! Thank you so much! 

REVIEW! 

Please?

REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Severity of Silence

****

Chapter: _Speaking words of truth_

Aragorn: 18

Legolas: around the same age

Jerald: 15

Faramir: 16

Boromir: 18

(Two years later.)

:Arathorn:

It was early in the morning on an approaching fall day as I gaze out into the great courtyard of my Kingdom, watching as two young men come racing into the yard, their laughter filtering through the air of early morning. Pulling their horses short I watch as the dark-haired young man jumps from his horse, throwing the reins over the elegant head and looking back at his blonde companion. The other boy leaps from his own horse with ease befitting his Elven heritage as long blonde hair whips in the breeze. Their laughter fills my heart with joy to see them once more, and I quickly go out to great them, meeting my trusted captain Glorfindel and healer Elrond along the way. 

" Only they could make so much noise." Elrond mutters and I place a hand on the elf's slim shoulder as we approach the archway where we stand waiting for the youths to notice us. Soon the elf turns and whacks his companion on the shoulder, alerting him to our being there. The dark haired one whips around and bows at the waist while his companion gives the appropriate Elven greeting, placing a hand over his heart and then extending it slightly away from his narrow body. 

" Father." The dark haired boy began but I cut him off with a sweep of my hand. 

" You are late." I state pointedly. My only son, Aragorn lowers his head and mumbles an apology that I indeed heard but made no indication I did. 

" What did you say Wanderer Aragorn?" I ask, addressing my son as his title known through the kingdom of Gondor for since his eighteenth birthday the boy is rarely home. 

" I said Forgive me father we ran into a problem on our way home." He says loudly before bringing his grinning face up and I can't help but smile. His Elven companion laughs slightly beside him and I turn stern eyes on him as well. 

" And what of you Warrior Legolas?" The elf instantly stops laughing and becomes serious once more. 

" Ran into the same problem my lord." He says and gives Aragorn a slight smirk and a wink of silvery-blue eye. 

" No injuries I hope." I say glancing sidelong at the house healer and captain. 

" No sir." Both answer at the same time and I laugh, not able to keep this up forever. 

" Come you both must be starved." I hug my son about the shoulders and lead him into the main dining hall, followed closely by the three elves, now speaking in their own language. The two boys sit, side by side and begin eating, grabbing half's of steaks and almost a plate filled with bread to split between them. I sit and watch the two devour most of the food, thanking the gods I had already eaten. By the time the two have finished the maids have begun to clear away everything and prepare for noon meal. 

" Now what detained you both so to make you late?" I ask, leaning closer to the two who were laughing about some private joke. Aragorn stops his laughing and turns to me, eyes serious and even. 

" A few villagers decided it would be funny to lame our horses. They were made to tread over sharp stones, their lameness prevented us from riding for two days." He explains and I nod, knowing that the villagers in some of the neighboring villages don't take kindly to wanders. 

" Well I'm glad your home now. What news from Rohan?" Legolas takes out a rolled parchment and hands it to Aragorn who hands it to me. Quickly glancing at the words I set my lips in a thin line, before getting to my feet.

" I need to address this matter. I will have a message to be sent back in a few days. Rest up until then." I nod to them and leave the chamber, going to my study to write a response to the new king of Rohan, Theoden King. 

****

:Legolas: 

Stepping into the stable I bring my gelding Saipan into his box, the horse nickers happily to feel the soft hay under his feet and stomps his feet as I untack him. Two stalls down I hear Aragorn talking to his mare Wyne, the little horse's feet clomp on the wooden floor. Brushing the gray coat out until it gleams I refill the feed and water bin before patting my long-time companion on the muscular neck before exiting the stall, leaving the horse to enjoy the warmth of the barn. Putting away my bit-less bridle and brushes I wait for Aragorn who has just finished with his horse. 

" It's good to be home." The human sighs as we walk from the barn. 

" Aye. Been a bit too long." He smiles and points to the field. 

" New crop. You going to train them?" He asks and I smile. My training as a warrior with Glorfindel basically took me from my barn duties. 

" We'll both need new horses." I comment walking back up the path toward the castle and my room. It has been several months since I last slept in a soft bed. 

" True. I'm afraid Wyne is getting a bit too old for these trips." He laughs as we walk up the stairs into the halls. Going down the stone passageways we soon come to a spilt where I go left and Aragorn goes right. He waves a good-bye to me and I smile, heading for my own room. Opening the door I smile at the sight that greets me upon arrival. Both Elladan and Elrohir are sitting on my bed, waiting for me to come in. 

" GREENLEAF!" They both shout and I soon find myself encased in a group hug, unable to breathe for the arms squeezing the life from me. 

" Off!" I shout when I am able to draw some breath and the twins back away, still smiling, overjoyed. They begin asking me questions since they rarely leave the surrounding woods while I travel with Aragorn all over Middle Earth. Sitting on my bed I sigh and laugh along with my adopted siblings, yes it is good to be home. 

****

:Aragorn: 

Going into my room I toss my bags into a corner and flop on my bed, relaxing into the clean, soft, sweet-smelling mattress. It has been about three months of sleeping on the ground and on moth-eaten beds this is so much better. Staring at the ceiling I wonder what matters were so important for father to have to attend to so quickly. Finding myself with no energy to really go and find out I relax further into the bed and think of all the things Legolas and I have been through these past two years, so much has changed for both of us. I am now allowed outside the boundaries of Gondor and often sent on messenger missions for my father and now considered a man. Trained with Glorfindel I can use both sword and bow, though I prefer a sword. Between training, going on runs, learning to be a negotiator, I have found time to become close friends with Legolas. During the winters where we couldn't do any training, with the help of Elrond and his boys we taught Legolas to speak again and now he can talk like a normal person in both Elvish and common. A knock at my door draws me from my thoughts and I go over and open the oak door, revealing a young maiden carrying a tray. 

" Lord Aragorn. I brought you some fresh wine and some fruit along with new water for the basin." She says and I back away from the opened door to allow her access. She walks in her pale, lavender dress swishing about her feet and long dark-brown hair sways down her back. I watch the house maiden do her work and when she turns I smile widely.

" Arwen." I laugh at the very annoyed look on her face. 

" Sure greet me now. Some way to treat a friend." She huffs but embraces me in a hug, making me happy to be home once more.

" How have things been?" I ask the teen-age girl now sitting on my bed as we drink wine and talk about the past few months. 

" Ah, very well. Have you seen Jerald lately?" I shake my head and Arwen giggles

" He's become head stable Master. Danathon died two months ago and left his position open to the young man who knows everything he knew. He was so flabbergasted with this whole thing he passed out in the hall when your father told him." I laugh at the young man's reaction.

" I would have too. Wow.. Stable master at the age of fifteen. Well at least he can now count." I smile and Arwen get up off the bed. 

" I need to be getting back to my duties. Shall I see you at dinner this evening?" She asks and I wink at her. Legolas and I would usually not dine with my father and the elders, finding their dinner conversations boring so we would dine with Arwen, Jerald and Gimli out in the loft of the barn or even in the kitchens. The dwarf has become a part of our little group if he likes it or not and often entertains us with tales of his people in the Glittering Caves. Lying back on my soft bed I close my eyes, dropping off into a light doze.

****

~~~~~

Waking up around evening I quickly was up and dress before heading down to the kitchen where I find Arwen stirring a pot of stew. I grab a few bowls and some bread from the baker I set up the small table and pour some wine. Legolas come into the kitchen next, watching the many workers run in and out while serving father and the elders. 

" I guess the Steward is here with his boys." Arwen says and gets up from where she is stirring the stew. I cringe, the steward and his son's have a tendency to hate everything served to them. 

" I wonder how Elrond and the others are doing." I look at the blonde elf and notice his mouth pressed into a thin line. I sigh and clasp a hand to my friend's shoulder. Those three hate elves, since their uncle was one of the leaders that annihilated the race or beings before being slain by my father. 

" it's not Elrond or Glorfindel I'm worried about." He says smiling " It's the twins." I laugh remembering the first time Boromir and his brother tried to gang up on the warriors. The twins put their faces into the dirt, embarrassing them both in front of many boy's their ages. 

" Come let us eat." Arwen says and sits down, spooning some soup into her bowl. Legolas and I sit down, I quickly begin eating but Legolas doesn't his eyes focused on the door. 

" Jerald." He breaths and I turn sharply to look at the young man, being accompanied by the blacksmith. 

" Ah I see you two come back but never come to see me. All I see are your horses! I know where the friendship lies now." He grumps as he embraces Legolas from the shoulders. 

" Ah Lads. Good to see you both back safe." Gimli comments before sitting down to his own soup and bread. Jerald gives me a firm handshake and sits down beside Legolas, also eating his own dinner. We sit in silence until the sounds of an annoyed voice from the dinning hall alerts us all.

" Why would you want an elf as your guard anyway!?" I recognize this as Boromir, who's voice has deepened since I last encountered the young man. 

"They are my friends. If you like it naught leave." My father bellows and I cringe. Legolas keeps his eyes lowered to the table, a stern and annoyed expression on his face. Legolas avoids the Stewards boys as much as possible, since all they have to do is anger him and he could kill them and he doesn't want to do that. Steps are heard on the stairs and I tense, expecting one of the brothers to come down but when one of the twin's faces pop in I sigh in relief. 

" Greenleaf, Adar wants to speak with you." The elf says and Legolas rolls his eyes before following his friend up the stairs. I exchange a look with the others before following my Elven friend up the stairs. 

****

:Legolas: 

At the annoyed shouts coming from the dining hall I know dinner hadn't gone well. Pushing open the door with Elladan behind me I peer into the large room where I see Boromir, Faramir and Elrohir bickering. Smiling as I move swiftly and quietly over to Elrond and Glorfindel who are just watching the three go at it. 

" What are they arguing about now?" I ask the elder and he gives me a very annoyed look. 

" They are arguing over the rights those killers had to slaughter our people. Arathorn is allowing them so I see no reason to rein Elrohir in." He says to me in Elvish and I roll my eyes. Elrohir is an accomplished negotiator but knows only a bit of how these humans argue. Behind me I hear a light snicker and turn to find Aragorn coming across the floor to watch the argument too. 

" Our people did nothing to you." Elrohir shouts, slamming his fist on the table. 

" You broke the alliance between men and Elves." Boromir shouts back, eyes a hardening river. 

" We broke it! Who did most of the work? At least we didn't lose half our numbers!" He yells and points one thin finger at the man who only stands firm. 

" You are wiped off this land, _elf._ Accept this fate and go to wherever you flee when things get to tough." He says and Elrohir is so enraged that he can't even speak. 

" Well.. looks like that little argument is over. Come my boys we have over stayed our welcome." Their father says calmly before walking out of the hall and closing the door. Elladan goes to where his brother is slowly sinking into the chair and talks quietly to him. 

" I really hate that man." Arathron grumbles walking around the room. 

" Don't we all?" Glorfindel asks. 

" Isn't that the truth." The twins Chime in. I nod my head.

" There hasn't been a truer statement." 

****

Immortal Sadness: _I can't believe you made me do that at the end! _

****

Dhampir: _Hey you asked for help._

****

Immortal Sadness:_ True. Yay! Shop week! I'll have more time to work on my fics! _

****

Dhampir: _WTF is this! ::Holds up Cyborg 009 book::_

****

Immortal Sadness: _My book.. Leave me alone I like it. _

****

Dhampir: _you're not human are you?_

****

Immortal Sadness: _Pleading the 5th_

****

REVIEW! Please! Review! More this week sometime! 

****


	6. chapter 6

****

Severity of Silence

****

Chapter 6: Returning

A/N: Druth is a place I made up. It is located on the other side of Mirkwood Mountains and judging from this map it's near Esgaroth. Small place I made up. Yeah. Enjoy. 

Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions. If you are in anyway queasy or don't like stuff like this I suggest you do not read it. I will be writing a (WARNING) before the section so you may skip over it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

:Elrond:

" So soon? You only returned three days ago." I argue with the young elf standing in front of me. Legolas' eyes are downcast and refuses to meet mine only shrugs his shoulders before responding. 

" My place is beside the Prince my Lord. I go where he goes." He tells me and I roll my eyes. Sometimes I honestly curse the day those two became friends. Whenever the Gondor prince goes somewhere, so doesn't Legolas. In some ways I am convinced that the two were meant to become this close of friends, in ways to heal each other. Being an only child Aragorn was separated from the other children of the court since he was the King's son, and never got to be a true child, always being near adults he grew up quickly. Legolas never had a chance to be that way because the life he knew was destroyed before his eyes and life changed drastically all before his coming of age. He was always a victim of the hatred shown toward the elves and wasn't allowed to be a normal child. He had to grow up to survive. 

Gazing at the blonde prince now I feel sadness pulling at my heart at the many things he has gone without these many years. Although I love the boy like one of my own I could and can never replace his father or mother within his heart. He has never seen the forests of his homeland, never spoken in council with his elders. Yet though he missed out on all these things he is a surprisingly open minded youth with a spirit made of iron that can't be broken. He has become a fierce warrior, much of the lessons he was taught in Mirkwood coming forth to be used in battle with bow and knife. Earning his right to have the two small braids at his temple symbolizing his skill with the knife and the longer one symbolizing his skill with the bow. I have no doubt that Legolas can not handle himself out there in the world, it is the world I am afraid that can't handle him. Hatred is still among the minds of the humans, and it take long before even the strongest of will, brightest of spirit are broken by hatred. 

" My Lord, I am safe. You need not worry, both Aragorn and I are capable of taking care of each other. We will always return." He says and I smile sadly at the youth. His bright eyes shinning with excitement over this new adventure he is going on and body tense with eagerness to be leaving. Placing one hand on his muscular shoulder I look him in the eye

" I want you to be more than safe. Be aware of everything around you. Traveling that close to Druth, anything can happen. Be safe, be smart and come back to me young one." I kiss him lightly on the forehead and he backs away, slinging his pack over his shoulder and walking out. 

" Don't worry. I'll return sooner than you think." He smiles and is out the door before another word can be spoken. I know he could feel my unease about letting him go but I also know he knows that if I kept him here he would drive me insane. Going to the window I look out and down on the courtyard where Jerald holds two fine looking horses. Having agreed to give their horses a rest the boys had to acquire new mounts. They mount up and ask the horses to walk as they make their way down to the gates where they will gallop in a race across the plains until they reach the forests and disappear. Behind me I hear Glorfindel enter the room and I turn to look at the other elf, his long blonde hair pulled back out of his face in a few warrior braids. They hold no true meaning for the blonde elf as they do the Prince of Mirkwood, only as a tool to keep his hair from his eyes. 

" Thye will be fine Elrond. Don't worry about them." He says and I snort, going back to sit in my desk chair. 

" I have the feeling of foreboding my dear friend. They will not be back as soon as they predict." I say out loud and leave it at that, an uncomfortable silence falls on the room as I sit brooding in my chair, the birds outside singing a cheerful song, as the trees whisper of sadness and pain. 

****

:Aragorn:

" I won!" I shout as we hit the tree line, bringing my stallion up short with a snort. My dark bay stomps the ground and peers about the woods before shaking his noble head. Patting the muscular neck I turn and watch as Legolas races up behind me, his body halfway off the beasts back as he picks up my pack that must have fallen off. He swings back up into a correct position and stops the stallion with a soft word of elvish. He hands me the pack with a smile and evil glint in his eye. 

" You may have won Aragorn, but where would you have been without your provisions?" he asks and I smile cockily. 

" You would have shared with me." I chime in and the Elf keeps his face deadpan, as he responds slowly.

" Then you would have been out of luck, for I didn't bring any." I am at first shocked to hear this, until I see the sly smirk over come the flawless features and I laugh.

" Liar! May a Balrog have your tongue for that!" he only shakes his head with a light laugh before asking his long-legged sorrel to walk. I follow his lead and begin our trip to Esgaroth, the morning sun moving slowly into the sky. 

****

~~~~~~

At around noon we stop the horses near a rapidly running stream so they can drink and rest while we eat and rest our butts. My knees crack as I move about the small clearing, watching as the blonde elf refills the canteens. Grabbing my satchel I pull out some dried meat and bread, cutting a large chunk off each I set out Legolas' share before reclining on a tree base to eat my own. 

" We should reach the Mountains by tomorrow if we ride until sundown tonight." Legolas says coming to sit against the same tree, biting off a chunk of bread. Pulling out a map I spread it on the bright grass, tracing our route with my finger. 

" Our path will take us right through Mirkwood." I state and glance quickly at my friend. When I found out from Elrond that Legolas is the last survivor of the Mirkwood people and their prince I couldn't believe it. The spindly, blonde haired, horse smelling stable boy was a prince to a great Elven Kingdom and didn't think anything of it. I often asked Legolas why he didn't care about being a prince and he would only shrug and say 'I am the Prince to a name of a race, nothing more. There are no actual people to call my subjects, so why should I make such a big deal about this.'

" Alright. So, lets get going." He says and stands up. I jam the rest of my meat into my mouth and get back up on my horse, following the Elf as he makes his way down the trail.

****

Entering Mirkwood

:Legolas:

I don't remember the woods of my home very well. The things I do remember are so fuzzy and distorted that I can not make out any specific shapes. Everything is different here, the trees are dark and sad, their song about death and destruction. No bird sings in the distance, no animal runs from the sounds of our horses, everything has an over-tone of death to it. 

" This place is sad." I whisper and Aragorn glances over at me, his eyes a dark gray. The young man is obviously feeling the sadness and dread around him for his body is tense in the saddle and knuckles almost white as he clutches the reins. 

" They whisper of hatred, and blood staining the ground." I continue, lost in what the eldest beings, older than the elves, begin to tell their stories. 

" So much death, people screaming as they were tortured under their boughs." My eyes close but are sharply re-opened when the scenes of what the trees saw are brought to my vision.

" People that walked among them now running and screaming as they are slain." Aragorn's hand is on my shoulder now and I shudder, one whisper catching me off-guard with the intensity 

__

" Not wanted here. Leave now." My whole body jolts and my eyes instantly go to a scarred tree ahead of us. The branches still have ropes attached, grown into its dark brown hide. The rotted ropes sway in the slight breeze. Knife slashes are still visible. 

" What is it?" Aragorn asks, his voice close to my ear and I yank my head away. 

" A death tree." I sigh, my eyes dropping to the ground beneath my horse, the soil eroded after years of neglect. 

" What?" Aragorn asks, his eyes going to gaze at the old tree, the ropes and knife marks. 

" Where they would hang, torture and rape my people before they died." Kicking my horse into a canter I feel the urge to leave these woods, never return. The sounds of pounding hooves behind me reassure my mind that the Prince is following. My horse rounds a corner and stops suddenly, backing up, refusing to go further. Aragorn nearly crashes into me as his horse skids to a stop. 

****

(WARNING! Queasy or faint of heart please look away!) 

" Oh my Gods." his jaw hangs open as mine is firmly clenched together. Before us is a mass grave, dug up by scavengers looking for an easy meal. Limbs stick out at odd angles, the faces of the fair people half caved in from decomposing. Eyeless sockets peer out of rotting flesh and puckered lips ooze internal fluids. A crow sits on one head, picking at the skull until it's beak breaks open the rotting bone and a gray mass is exposed, much to the bird's delight. He squawks and flaps his wings as he feasts upon the brain. My eyes roam the surrounding areas, finding similar scenes. A few bodies are hanging from the nooses on the trees, the rotting skin gray and sagging as gravity pulls away on their lifeless forms. Off to one side a young woman lays, huddled around a small body of a child, eyes open wide in fear and pain as the last thing they saw was their tormentors. Several males are bound to a stake, hideous holes in their skulls and organs butchered. Children, backed up against the stones lay where their bodies fell when their heads were bashed in, white pieces of bone poking out among wispy strands of pale hair. Dismounting I move closer to one body, the face so familiar, as is the collar around her neck. The woman is lying on her side, stomach ripped open by a sword, innards left to spill from her body. Around her delicate neck is a black collar, lined with golden leaves. A cry escapes my lips as I kneel beside the half-decomposed body. 

" What is it Legolas!?" Aragorn shouts and is at my side, taking my hands as I try to reach out and hold the long-dead woman. Sobbing as I gaze at her once youthful face I am able to choke out 

" Arathea.. My cousin." Before I trace a finger over the collar necklace she wears, my mind goes blank as I begin to see images, not only images but sounds too in my mind. 

****

Flashback (General POV) (End warning)

Golden haired woman races down the halls of her Uncle Thranduil's castle, the pale blue dress she is wearing in tatters from ripping pieces off for bandages. Bright silver eyes catch the slight shimmer of a red cape as her uncle turns the corner and goes down the stairs. She runs to catch up with him, leaning against the banister as she calls out

" Uncle!" The elder elf turns his face a mask of seriousness but eyes showing his unease. 

" Arathea." He calls back before the sound of a great explosion rocks the halls. The young woman looks around with fearful eyes as her Uncle unsheathes his sword. His eyes flick to where his niece stands before shouting

" RUN! Make sure you and Legolas get out. Go to Rivendell. Tell them what has happened. GO NOW! RUN!" He bellows and Arathea races back up the way she came, her feet making no sound as they round the corner and burst into the young Prince's room. The little elfling looks up, his face stained with tears and hands clamed over his ears. 

" Come little one." She says and picks the youth up, cradling him in her arms as they go down the hidden staircase. Her steps are light and swift as they come to the underground loading area. There are several horses tacked there, many swift horses with long legs. Arathea picks one that looks like the fastest and puts the Prince on the horse. Sounds of shouts from above them can be heard and Arathea casts frightened eyes to the staircase. 

" Listen well Greenleaf. You need to ride fast to Rivendell, don't stop for anything no matter what keep ridding. Don't fall off or get off, let the horse run. Just hang on." She instructs the youth and smiles bravely at the crying boy. 

" I will always be with you no matter what dear cousin. Ride fast now. I love you always. Ride!" She slaps the horses flank and the blonde prince clutches tightly to the reins as the horse pounds out of the castle. Yells of humans are now upon the stairs and Arathea turns, taking a knife from under her dress. She stands bravely as the men come at her, their angry shouts meaning nothing to her. Nothing. 

****

End flashback

Aragorn holds onto me as we slowly make our way away from that place, my mind whirling in a mist of memories. The horses walk slowly, their own sadness showing in the lowering of their heads and dullness of their eyes. Finally leaving that area of the woods Aragorn calls halt for the night and I numbly dismount, going about my duties in silence, somewhat glade to be out of Mirkwood. Resting my back against a much happier tree, talking excitedly about having an elf under her branches I allow myself to smile slightly. Aragorn is preparing a tea over the fire, his eyes flicker to where I sit every now and then. 

" I am fine Aragorn." I tell the young man at the tenth flick of his eyes. He comes over and sits beside me, handing me a cup of tea as he does so. We sit in silence for a few minutes, each watching the stars of flames dancing in the fire. I'm content just watching the stars and listening to the story from the tree when Aragorn's voice breaks the silence 

" I'm sorry." I blink. What does he have to be sorry for? Taking a sip of tea I swallow and then ask

" What for?" My eyes never leaving the stars. 

" For what my people did to yours." He says and I turn to look at him. 

" Nay Aragorn, it was your people who saved us." I correct but the man sighs and shakes his head. 

" No. I'm not talking about my father. I'm talking about those people who attacked yours. I'm sorry." I'm baffled. 

" Why are you sorry?" He gives me the strangest looks and I vaguely wonder if I was supposed to get this the first time. 

" Because it is my race! The race of men killed yours! I'm apologizing for every thing my race did." He states and I shake my head. 

" Aragorn it is not possible for one man to apologize for a whole race's wrong doing. I have learned there are good people and bad people to every race and with the good comes the bad. I have learned to accept it. Like you and Boromir. You are a good person from your race I have a great friendship with, Boromir is one member of your race I would enjoy seeing strung up in a tree by his underwear." Aragorn laughs and I smile at my own joke. Leaning back I begin to sing a song in my native tongue, a song about two men who have nothing else in common except for the love of adventure and friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. 

****

IS: okay I said I would update sometime this week and LOOK! I did! Yay! The next updates might be slow in coming because I ripped off my nail on my little finger, and it really hurts to type. Luckily I had plenty of Advil when I did this so I am not feeling ANY pain. It depends on how many Ideas I get when I review again so I shall update when I can! 

Happy Valentines day! ::Hands out Harley Davidson valentines to everyone:: ^.^ hehe so I'm a kid at heart..

REVIEW! Please? REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Severity of Silence 

****

Chapter 6: Arkots and the deadly assassin 

"Beware of the riders

**__**

So fast with fury

They come from the ashes

Of hatred long past 

Nothing can outdo them

Not even the purest soul

Hatred in the end will consume 

All"

The Earl of Druth sits at his desk, face contorted in thought as his colleague walks before him with arms clasped behind his back hidden by long pure white hair.

" So you say the elf traveling with him is the Prince of Mirkwood?" The colleague nods, his golden eyes coming to rest on the book of Past. 

" It tells of the last survivor destroying all plans and slaying the last." He says, tracing the dark brown bindings with a slender finger. The Earl only watches the man with amused eyes as he quickly withdraws his hand from the leather, as if it burned. 

" Would you like to have your soul back Kerrick?" He asks, a laugh coming from his mouth at these words. Kerrick turns, gazing at the human man with golden eyes now burning brightly with hatred.

" To touch your wife, and hug your children?" He continues and smiles at the growl from the man. 

" If you do this one task for me, I will restore your soul and humanity." The offering brings golden eyes up sharply, narrowing in question as he moves closer to the Earl. 

" What are you proposing my lord?" he asks cockily, leaning across the desk so the human and he are face to face. Staring into dark green depths Keririck can only see mirth and enjoyment at this and he knows this is a lie. Even if he does this form the man he will never be free.

" Kill the last of the Mirkwood line and you will be free to live your days as you wish." The Earl leans back in his chair, as the demonic assassin seems to contemplate his options. Finally a wicked smile spreads over the pale features and sharp incisors can be seen. 

" Deal." He says and stalks from the room, slamming the door closed behind him and the Earl turns to gaze out the window at the approaching travelers. 

" Come young prince. Come to your awaited doom." He laughs. 

****

Aragorn

After the adventure in Mirkwood both Legolas and I agreed to not go back that way when we return home, the trauma seems to still weigh heavily on my friend. The elf's natural happy manner is now a bit more monotone, toned down and less energetic. He doesn't eat properly and dark circles under his eyes alert me to the nights he has gone without sleep, choosing to stay on guard all night. Approaching the manor of Druth we slow the stallions to a walk, making them obey our commands to not bolt away when the gates open. Casting a look at the men around us I give Legolas a side-ways glance, noting the stern look on his face and how the brown cloak hood covers his hear and face, leaving much to the imagination. He usually will wear his hood up to cover his features when traveling this far from Gondor, since people in this area hold a deep hatred for elves. 

" Lord Aragorn." A young boy about thirteen greets his clothes suggesting he is part of the family rather than a peasant. Dismounting I bow slightly, although I hold a higher rank over the youth I still show him the respect all of royal blood should show. He then turns to Legolas who is standing tense at my shoulder, hands ready to grab the knifes on his belt. 

" And Warrior Killilea, my father is waiting for you in the main hall. Please follow me." I take my place behind the boy and walk through the halls, trying my hardest to avoid shivering at the sheer terror this place puts in me. The youth leads us into the chamber where an older man sits, waiting for us. His face is sagging and eyes hollow, skin as pale as Ivory. In his deep-set sockets are dull blue eyes, almost lifeless, without a soul. I keep my face neutral and prepare to address the Earl when another man speaks from the other side of the hall. 

" Jakob. Please take your grandfather back to his room." I bring my eyes to face the true Earl of Druth. This man is in his mid-forty's with salt and pepper hair. His long legs make him easily six feet with pale green eyes. He greets us with a cool smile and watches our every move with close eyes. 

" Forgive my father… he has been infected with the brain sickness. He will not be with us much longer I fear." He says sadly and I smile slightly, bowing my head. Legolas beside me does the same, although his eyes never leave the surrounding shadows. 

" Earl Karyl Drago, greetings from my father, King Arathorn of Gondor. He sent me and my companion to deliver this message." I offer the Earl the rolled parchment. I know not of what the faded paper says but I had a feeling from the first time that I laid my hand on it, it wasn't good. My father's words echo through my mind _'Don't wait for an answer. Leave that realm as soon as the parchment is in his hands. Stop for nothing until you are safe. Get out of Druth.'_ Those words come to me with full force and I clear my throat, as the Earl is about to unroll the parchment. 

" My Lord, father needs us both back at Gondor. We shall be taking our leave early." I tell him and the man gives me an annoyed look but smiles none the less.

" Alright. I hope the gods see you on a good journey home." He says and I bow before exiting the hall, Legolas falls into stride beside me, his eyes depths of pure ice, void of every emotion. We walk back the way we were shown and are soon in the courtyard, where the horses are tied, their heads hung low and eyes close. Going to my stallion's side I toss the reins over his neck and mount, Legolas already atop his horse. Nodding to the elf we kick the horses in the sides and force them into a canter. Soon we are beyond the gates and racing our way across the plains. 

" We have followers." Legolas says through gritted teeth as I look over my shoulder. Cursing I lean further over the stallion's neck, asking him for more speed. The horse only snorts and slows down, fighting the rein. I pull the beast up, as he tosses his head and prances around until he lets out a wild squeal and drops on his side. In haste I kick my foot out of the stirrup and jump off the horse, landing heavily on my shoulder. The horse thrashes around on his stomach before going still, ceasing all motion… even breathing. A wild whinny draws my attention to Legolas who's own horse does almost the same thing, but this time rears up on its hind legs so tall, he topples over himself, catching Legolas between the beasts' back and the ground. Racing to where the elf has fallen I pull him out from under the dying horse, noting the blood running from a gash on his head and dazed look. Pulling him far enough from the thrashing horse we both watch as our last hope of escape dies. 

" Poisoned." Legolas whispers before getting to his feet shakily, my hand remaining on his shoulder. My own right arm aches but I can still move it, Legolas seems to have gotten away okay, minus a gash and possibly a concussion. We stand and draw our weapons, ready to defend ourselves against this foe. The riders are upon us no sooner than my sword is drawn from the sheath. 

" Surrender. You have no hope." One says, his face hidden by the helmet he wears over his head. My eyes narrow and my stance become more firm, hand tightening around the hilt. Legolas' bow is taught and notched with a white-feathered arrow, his gaze firm on the killing point on the man's unprotected throat. 

" I think we do." I mutter and begin to back away slowly, Legolas following my lead but never allowing his eyes to leave the men before him. The men only laugh at us and charge, their lances and swords coming at us. Legolas lets loose an arrow, which nocks the rider from his horse, but does nothing to stop the already skittish beast. The horse heads straight for him, but the elf grabs the reins and hauls himself up. Wheeling the horse around he grabs onto me and pulls me up behind him. Although the horse is slower carrying two riders we soon make the hard ground and the boundaries of the Dwarf Caves. Most will not cross the invisible line made when the plain meets unyielding rocks but we were given the mark of Gimli. His people are to respect the mark of friendship, even when the travelers are an elf and man. Legolas steers the horse through the trail, making the animal snort and fight the elf the whole way. I hear the elf hiss a swear when the horse stops and refuses to move. 

" I swear these people breed hatred into everything they touch." He growls before dismounting, going to the horse's head. I drop off the back and walks around the small spot we are in, hidden by two outcropping rocks with the same in the other side. Above us is a great outcropping rock and before me is a large rock, shielding us from view of the plains and woods. 

" We should camp here." I say and a flash of fear comes over the blonde elf's face, only for a second. 

" So close?" He asks, taking the saddle off the horse and tying it to a small sapling. The animal snorts, pawing the ground. 

" Well with these rocks no one will see if we have a small fire, something to cook and clean our wounds with." I tell him and absently reach for the slightly bleeding gash but stop when the elf draws away from my hand, narrowing his eyes. 

" Alright, but a small one. How's your arm?" he asks, digs into his belt pack to get some flint and stone as I gather a few pieces of dead sticks. I shrug and begin to sit down when the elf grabs my good arm. 

" I asked you how your arm is." He says and I sigh, forcing him to let go of the limb. 

" Bruised… numb. Nothing to serious." I tell the elf and begin wondering how we are going to boil some water without our utensils and pots. Legolas seems to notice this too and sighs, wiping a rag across his face in attempt to clear the blood. I watch as he tries to get the dried blood off by scrubbing, then wetting the tip of the rag. It gets most of it off but not all. Sighing I get up and sit beside my companion, taking the flask and putting water on it I begin washing away most of the blood, making my friend wince and pull away when I get to close to the wound.

" Okay, what are we going to do about getting back to Gondor?" I ask, leaning back against the rock. Legolas shrugs and looks up to the stars, his eyes changing from icy blue to a soft silver color. He then looks back down at the crackling fire before glancing at me. 

" Ride through Mirkwood." His soft voice making me strain to hear it. 

" That's crazy. Legolas don't think I haven't heard you at night, tossing and turning. That shook you more than you're willing to admit. I'm not going to put you through that again." 

" I am not going to allow you to be caught by that mad man. We're going through the forest and I don't want to hear an argument." He snaps and I back off, knowing how fierce Legolas can be, even with his tongue. 

" Let's get some re-." I get cut off by Legolas holding up a hand to silence me. The elf's eyes narrow and he draws his bow, I grip my sword.

****

Legolas

The soft 'twang' of the bow alerts me to an incoming arrow and the flash of a bright red feathered arrow tells me it is directed at me. I dodge the arrow but not quick enough and it hits me in the knee, forcing me on my knees. The sounds of someone running across the rocks are heard as pain laces through my leg. 

" Legolas. Who… what was that?" Aragorn asks, coming to my side and holding onto my shoulders as my body trembles in shock. Look at my knee I snap the shaft of the arrow off, yelping in pain. 

" Kerrick, an Arktos." I gasp. Aragorn has no recollection of the race of Arktos, or people of the shadows. These are the people who sold their souls to be able to save another, and once that soul is sold it can only be given back if the holder bids. Most of these Arktos turn into killers, the people who once held their freedom long dead and buried with the secret of where the soul is hidden. I have only two run-ins with the Arkots, and Kerrick to be precise while in the camps, before we were liberated by Lord Arathorn. 

" Their arrows are deadly, not because they are poisoned but because they are tipped with a barbed head, that when removed claws the arteries and basically make the victim bleed to death." I inform the Gondor prince who props me against the rock and tries to attend the wound. I can't bend my knee for the arrowhead will scrape against the bond and cause more pain. 

" I'm going to snap it off the rest of the way and then bind it. Elrond will have to see to you when we get back." I nod and prepare for the intense pain breaking and binding will cause. He does this quickly, all with a grim expression on his face. My breathing is harsh and uneven when he is done, leg burning with fire. 

" I'll prepare the horse and we'll leave tonight. Reach the other side of Mirkwood by midnight, then camp on the boundaries." He says while he gets the horse tacked and leads the beast over to where I am sitting. He helps me to my feet, allowing my body to rest heavily on his shoulders and then mount. I bit back a yell of pain as my knee is forced to bend, but lean into the Prince's chest as he clucks to the horse to move out, going back the way we came and down the trail we came from within Mirkwood. I close my eyes, knowing I do not want to see the horror of the massacre once again, but my ears catch every word the trees say, listening for warning but know full well that not even the green elders can see an Arkots. 

****

Flashback, General POV

__

The blonde elfling ran, his small legs pumping as fast as possible as he raced headlong through the trees. He can still hear the angry shouts of the human killers behind him and his determination to get away fuels his exhausted and abused body to keep going. His bright eyes narrowed when he saw the river, the boundries between Mirkwood, Druth and the realm of Gondor. He had heard the killer's say they fear Gondor and surely making it into the King's realm would make him safe. His heart sank when he realized that Elrond and Glorfindel were not going to be there with him when he entered the King's hall to explain what was going on. The youth was so caught up on his troubling thoughts that he didn't notice the roots from a tree and fell flat on his stomach, knocking the air from his already abused lungs. The elf lays their a few minutes, catching his breath and is about to rise when a strong hand grips his shoulder, hauling him into the air. The hand turns so Legolas is facing the man only to gasp at the sight of golden eyes peering at him from under long bangs of white. A smile creeps onto the man's face as he turns on his heal and begins walking back toward the camp, sharp incisors showing from his mouth. 

" Well little one, you sure lead me on a grand chase. But our time for games has ended." He remarks and soon are around the bend from the boundaries of Mirkwood and Gondor… he had been so close.

****

End flashback, back to Legolas' Pov

So close to escaping. Not even a week later the Lord of Gondor came crashing down into the camp and liberated us all. Most elves that were imprisoned didn't survive the short trip back to Gondor and were buried or burned. Out of a camp of twenty-two only Elrond, Glorfindel and myself survived. I shiver as I feel the terrible cold creeping up my spine as we pass the same angry torture tree and leave it without a word. Soon my body, so tired from not sleeping these past nights brings me into an abyss of sleep, where I see nothing and hear nothing. Only the feeling of Aragorn behind me gives me the courage to allow my guard to drop enough for sleep. 

****

Immortal Sadness: _Oh I brought in a whole new race of people. If you have ever read the Icewall Trilogy by Douglas Niles your will recognize Kerrick and Arkots. I do not own the names but the characters that represent the names I do. _

****

Since I'm on vacation and don't have to work I'll try to update much more. So, I'll have the next update up as soon as I can. 

REVIEW! Please? Review! 

__


	8. REVISED chapter 8 One of my comments in ...

****

Severity of Silence 

****

Chapter 7: Anticipating an arrival 

Elrond

"Arwen, get back here!" I shout down the hall as I chase the young house maiden down the many stairs, trying to catch her so I can stitch up her hand. The cook brought the girl to me after she cut her hand on a knife and refused to get it treated. Since I am chasing her I soon learned her hatred of needles and such. Standing at the base of the stairs I look around, wondering where the young girl had run off to, my elven hearing not picking up her light steps, only the ones of the soldiers and men outside. Walking down the corridor I pass one of the many windows over looking the plains, my eyes searching for the two boys that were supposed to be returning today. Nothing is seen but a few birds and deer. Shaking my head I continue down the hall only to round it to find Lord Arathorn talking to a teary faced Arwen. 

" Ah, I'll hold her down. You stitch." He smiles and does as he said. He holds the lithe young female down while I clean and close the wound. Bandaging it I nod to the King to let her go and he does. Arwen turns and almost kicks me in the shin before racing off down the hall. I watch her go, shaking my head. Arathorn only laughs and claps me on the shoulder. 

" Come, let us talk." He says and leads me out to the gardens where many wild plants and herbs grown. The many trees around speak highly of the people waling under their branches but I ignore their idle chitchat. 

" You seem distracted lately. What is wrong?" My friend and Lord asks, casting a curious look at me from the corner of his eye. I drop my gaze to the garden floor, refusing to look at the man.

" I have a feeling the message meant for Druth was not good and caused more pain to the messengers than the Kingdom." I tell him, stopping near a blooming tree, resting my hand on the trunk. 

" Even the trees speak of pain and a shadow coming to the Kingdom." I tell the King, my abilities are not as adept as young Legolas when it comes to speaking with trees and creatures. I can understand the whispers enough by feeling to know what is coming. 

" The boys shall return. Unscathed I have no idea but they shall return." Arathorn reassures but I turn to look at the aging human. Aging. Seems like nothing to an immortal, to grow old and die. I use to believe this a fairy-tale told before bed until I watched my own father pass off into his internal sleep. 

****

(A/N: He's half elf and I don't know who was elf or human in his line, so I'm saying his father. Forgive me if I'm wrong.) 

" Do you love your son?" He suddenly asks and I start, eyes going wide as I gaze at the human King. 

" I love both my boys." His face faults and I realize my mistake. I had always told the King Legolas was my son, as to keep us together. Now that I have messed up I have to explain everything. 

" Not those two. Elrond I always suspected Legolas was not your child. You just don't seem alike. You're the passive, he's the aggressive. You don't even look alike." He laughs and I sit beside him on the bench, hands hooked together as I look at the man that has become my friend and trustee. 

" I never meant to deceive you." I begin but the man waves his hand at those words. 

" I do not care of that. I want to know how you came in possession of such a young man, for I love that Elf as my own, just as I think of both you and Glorfindel as my brothers in a way." He says and I glance down at my hands again. Licking my lips I then clear my throat and turn to look at my friend before starting. 

" A horse came racing through my gates one afternoon and upon its back was a young elf, a child clutching to the mane for dear life. No sooner had we got the boy off the horse fell dead from exhaustion. We took the child in and nursed him back to health. It wasn't his physical condition but his mental. He had watched his mother slain when the men breached the first wall watched as the men took the unborn child from her stomach and then slit the woman's throat. She died slowly." I stop, closing my eyes as I remember the sobbing child in my arm tell me this. 

" That is when I learned that the elf that came into my court that day was none other than the son of Thranduil of Mirkwood." The King give a small intake of breath

" You mean I've had a Prince working in the stables?" He asks, appalled.

" Don't worry Arathorn! Legolas loves the horses and being outside, I doubt he would have remained so passive if you treated him like a prince." I tell the human and I can visibly see him deflate, shock erasing from my face. 

" His is a good young man, I an grateful that Aragorn and he became friends, not only has Legolas helped him, he has helped me fill the void that was made when my other son, Kay died in battle. Like I said before I love Legolas like my own, he is a great person and I think you had a lot to do in making him that way." He says before a horn sound, the King rises to his feet and takes off to the front courtyard, me on his heels. Jerald is already there, waiting for the horses as is Arwen and Glorfindel. The rapid sounds of hooves are making their way to where we stand and soon the riders can be seen. Yet when they departed two horses were used, only one, not even one of the originals, bring them back. 

****

Arathorn

" LEGOLAS!" Elrond shouts and races to where the horse stops. I trail after him when I notice the elf lying limply against my son's shoulder. Aragorn hands the injured elf to his adopted father and then dismounts himself. Glorfindel takes the small blonde and brings him into the castle. I follow after, talking to him about what went wrong. 

" The stable boy in Druth poisoned our horses and as we were escaping they dropped dead. Legolas killed the rider of the one you saw us on and we took the beast up into the mountains. We checked our wounds and were about to settle in before riding out that morning when an assassin shot Legolas. At this Glorfindel, now relieved of the elf turns and asks sternly 

" What kind of assassin?" 

" Legolas said something of an Arkots named Kerrick." My eyes go to the cursing elf and then back again, thoroughly confused. 

" Elrond! It's Kerrick's arrow!" He shouts into the healer who's hands stop pulling the arrow out and be begins to curse.

" I'll need help Glorfindel. I suggest none of you stay here for this, it won't be a nice thing. Aragorn you should rest, you look terrible." Elrond says and I nod my head knowing the elf needs no distraction while he tries to save Legolas. I pull my own son after me and instruct him not to go and see Legolas no matter what and to rest. 

" Father what was in that message?" he asks as he stops in the doorway of his chamber. 

" We have cut off all alliance and trade with the people of Druth, for they are the ones that began and enslaved all the elves. Even Legolas." I tell him and Aragorn sucks in a breath. 

" We passed through Mirkwood father. Legolas found his cousin, dead with her innards spilt on the forest floor and so many dead and tortured. He had nightmares every night. After the attempt… attempt on his life was the only time he slept a whole night. Father it was terrible. So much death, and to find his cousin there… I think it did more damage to him than he is going to admit." He says and I hug my son close, whispering into his ear

" Fear not child. Elrond, Glorfindel, and I will not allow Legolas to lay down and die. I highly doubt he would let something like this make him die as well. He's too strong for that child. He will overcome. Don't worry." I draw back from the embrace and look my son on the eye. Kissing him lightly on the forehead I step back. 

" Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a better day." They young prince goes into his chamber nad closes the door. I sigh and walk back to the room where Elrond and his son's are trying to repair the injured elf. I am about to knock when Elladan, or Elrohir comes out. 

" Sorry Lord. Excuse me." He says and races off to the kitchen. I peer into the room to find Legolas lying on the bed, his body covered in a light sheet, injured leg sticking out. Elrond is wrapping the wound up; hands covered in dried blood and face a mask of stern annoyance. 

" We need to let him rest. By the looks of him he hasn't been sleeping well." Elrond tells the other two and I chose this point to walk in clearing my throat.

" Aragorn said they rode through Mirkwood and came across one of the death sites. He found his cousin." Elrond washes his hands of the blood before turning to look at me. 

" Hmm… that is not good." Glorfindel says before covering the prince in a quilt and sitting in the chair beside the younger. 

" How is he?" I ask, coming to look down at the youthful and perfect face, pale but strong. 

" Well his leg will be healed enough to walk around in a few days but to go out on missions and other adventures I want him to be taken off that list until I say so. Even to an elf an injury to the knee can be devastating. He's going to fight with me, but I stand firm on this." Elrond says and replaces some herbs and things. 

" I agree, both boys are ordered to stay in this realm. With the declaration upon Druth I don't want to risk either being caught or worse." I tell them and prepare to leave, casting one last look at the three elves that has become a part of my family, my companions. Closing the door softly behind me I head for my own chambers, to find some form of sleep. The matters with Druth forgotten until tomorrow. 

****

Aragorn

Waking the next morning I stretch and yawn, blinking sleep from my eyes. The bright sunlight of the fall does little to warm the chilled air and my lungs protest at the deep breath. Washing up after heating some water from the basin over my room's fire place I quickly dress and head down for breakfast, beating my own father with my early rising. Eating the few fruits out this early I head for the stable to find Jerald and see what he says about the new stock. It's obvious that those people of Druth have something against our horses but what kinds of stock are theirs? Could that stallion we took be a good line to breed? Walking into the stable I go to my mare's stall but find it empty, as well as Saipan's. Finding this odd I head up into the loft to find Jerald. Sure enough the young stable Master is organizing the bins and things, humming to himself. 

" Good morning Jerald." I greet the young man who turns quickly.

" Lord Aragorn." He nods and then looks sadly at me. 

" I'm sorry to tell you, but both Saipan and Wyne died during the night." He says and I nod my head sadly. 

" I kind of figured something happened to them. Does Legolas know?" I ask, worried over my friend's mental condition considering everything that has happened and now the death of his longest companion. Helping the stable master with the morning feeding I am disturbed to find more about the stallion we brought in. 

" He is badly malnourished. Druth warriors are known for taking the colts right from the mother and training them as war horses before they are old enough to be used for that kind of work. When they don't act right, they starve the horses. Believe it or not the stallion is very smart, we had to put a lock on the stall door because he keeps finding ways out." Jerald says as he brings me to the Stallion's box. The dark brown lifts his head and snorts before turning back to his grain. Now that I stop and look at the horse he is very skinny and unhealthy looking. 

" Has anyone took him as their own yet?" I ask, opening the door and walking into the stall. The horse's eyes come and lock on mine, making me stop and wait. 

" No." is the reply and I nod, reaching out to stroke the nose. 

" I want him." I see Jerald nod and then the young man begins saying everything he will be doing to bring the horse to its full body mass and beauty.

" I'll visit him and groom and walk him. Have no fear Jerald." I tell the man before exiting the stable. It is time to go and find Legolas and see how my friend is faring. Knocking on the door I wait. Soon the great oak is opened to reveal a very sleepy and disheveled Elrohir, his hair askew, eyes half open. 

" Ah Aragorn… Leoglas has been annoying us all morning about you. Please come in." He steps back allowing me access. Stepping into the slightly darkened room I find my friend lounging on the bed, knee bandaged and propped on a few pillows. He is sitting at an angle, playing a game of Chess with Elladan, who seems to be livelier than his brother. The two laugh and Legolas shouts something in Elvish, pointing at the twin of Elrond. 

" No… I didn't cheat!" Elladan shouts back in plain. I laugh and draw the attention of the two arguing elves. 

" Aragorn!" Legolas smiles and sits himself back up on the bed, wincing as his knee is forced to stretch. I go and seat myself on the side of the bed, smiling at the happy expression on the elf's face. 

" Good to see you awake, you had me worried there for a while." I tell him and then look over at Elladan as he leans back in the chair

" He scared us all. You… dear adopted brother. Slept with your eyes closed." Legolas' face falters and he looks down at the sheets. I am slightly shocked by this and remember the first time I had to sleep in the same room as the elf. I woke up and glanced over at my sleeping friend and shouted when I saw his eyes open, glazed over as he saw nothing. Legolas was so angry with me for jolting him from his sleep that he explained to me about how elves sleep until morning, all with a disgruntled manner. 

" I didn't mean to worry you." He whispers and I place my hands on his shoulders. He looks at me with a questioning look before I tell him. 

" Legolas… Saipan and Wyne died…"I begin and the look of shame leaves the elf's face as one of utter disbelief takes its place. 

" What? No…" He starts, looking at Elladan who only shrugs. 

" No.. he… he was a horse of Rivendell, one of the longest living horses. He was a member of Shadowfax's herd! He can not die." The elf protests and I look down. 

" Legolas I know how you feel, but my own mare died as well. It was time for them to leave this world. Just be glad that they are to be reborn free." I try to tell the elf but he will hear none of it. He shakes his head and then looks out the window, eyes clouded with emotion that he refuses to let fall.

" Everyone I care about is gone… there is really nothing left for me to stay here for." He whispers and a tear falls from his silvery eyes. Elladan and Elrohir come over and embrace their brother, knowing what he is saying. 

" Legolas, you still have Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Jerald and myself. You are not alone and not everyone you care for is gone." I reassure the elf. 

" Nothing remains of my people. What is there to live for in this life Aragorn? Live to see the hatred of men for my people? I have seen all the hatred my heart can take and I am not willing to take any more." He says, and leans back into the pillows, eyes drooping slightly. 

" Must be the herbs father gave him a little while ago." Elladan whispers to Elrohir. 

" Ignorance is just like hatred Legolas. Right now you see not the people who care for you through your pain. I will be back to speak with you again when you are able to see through that pain and self-pity. You are a warrior Legolas, don't allow yourself to be reduced to this. This is _not_ the elf I befriended long ago." At this the Prince's eyes snap open. 

" YOU know me not! You have no idea who I am Aragorn, I am nothing. I have no family, I belong nowhere. I am nothing but a killer who wants revenge for the slaughter of my life." He says stonily. Elrohir pulls me from the room before I can say anything else. He brings me into the hall and closes the door, eyes a stormy green. 

" What is the name of Arda are you thinking?" He asks, and I shake my head. 

" I want my friend back Elrohir. I'm trying to get him back the only way I know how." I tell the elf and he looks down. 

" After everything he has been through all he wants now is someone to understand. You have not lost people you grew up with you were around. You don't know what it is like to lose your only true friend from a life long ago that you can only visit in your mind." He says and I shake my head. 

" Your wrong. I lost my only true friend back in the woods of Mirkwood when he stopped talking to me. I LOST my only friend. So don't tell me I don't know how it feels." I tell the dark-haired elf and turn on my heel, leaving him to stare after me. 

****

Okay folks I know it was stupid to have them lose their real horses but it was the only way I could make it all like it was. What will happen? Will Legolas snap out of this? Will Aragorn try to revive the friendship on the rocks? Will Elrond ever get a life? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 

I'll update… while you all review! REVIEW! 

oh if you want to know how to get bold and italics… save the document as an HTML document, that will work. 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Severity of Silence

****

Chapter 9: Meaning of my Life

__

A recap of the events leading to living in Gondor

Ever since I was young I was told I was special, I was put here on the world to do a great many things. At the age I never quite understood what the elders meant, dismissing their words as senile ravings. Growing up in the mighty Kingdom of Mirkwood I had much to worry about and often had to fend of spiders just to go outside the kingdom walls to explore so my mind and battle skills were more honed that those of an average elfling. Although I was too young to join my father and his men on their raids, or orc hunts I was taught to handle a bow, and fight with knives while learning from my mother the ancient dialects as well as Dwarvish and Common. I lived happily that way for many years, leaning from my elders the history of my people and the code they defended. Then in the year of my one thousand's birthday (Not sure of the ages in elvish and human standards) my world was brought down with a crash.

Warning…. Very nasty torture.. bloody death.

One rainy night I was ridding home with my mother from Lorthlorien and we were about to cross the threshold of the gate when an attack came down upon us. My mother, being close the end of her pregnancy was easily over taken and brutally beaten. I tried the best I could to defend her, slashing flesh with my long knives, but being smaller and not as quick as an adult I was thrown back and held down by a large man. I watched as my mother fought with the man, her small dagger that flashed dangerously at the men that tried to grab her. Yet the body can only take so much shock and pain soon over took her, making her drop the knife and grab her swollen stomach. She began whispering prayers and curses at them, a lighting bolt lit up the sky in an eerie purple hue, making my mother's angry face glow even more. One of the men holding me laughed as I struggled to get to her as one man brought the dagger down into her stomach. My mother's scream of pain etched it was through my soul, making me shudder at the sound but I couldn't tear my eyes away, horror keeping me locked on the scene. The man brought the dagger down through her stomach, spilling blood and other bodily fluids from the opening. She lay on the ground, breathing hard as blood flowed from her wound, eyes beginning to cloud over. She reached out her shaking hand to where I was being held, whispering something that I couldn't really hear.

"Let him comfort his queen before her death." The man that killed her says and the hands holding me released my arms. Not bother even looking back I scrambled to my mother's bloody hand and took it, also whispering promises.

" Nana… don't worry. You'll be up and walking with me through the gardens again, baby brother will be fine and Adar will be laughing like he always does." I tell the dying woman but her hand seems to tighten for a moment before going limp, eyes staring ahead. I shook my head and brought the limp hand to my face, kissing the rapidly cooling pale skin. Her green eyes stared right ahead, almost like in sleep, but I know this isn't any normal sleep. This one is immortal, never to be awoken from again.

" Get him up, we're going to use him for bait for the mighty Elven King." One says and I am hauled to my feet, without struggle, my eyes never leaving the form of my mother.

" No need. I am already hear." I turn quickly to find my father and three warriors standing with their bows out and ready. Father's eyes seemed not to even look at mother's body but only focused on the men that committed the crime.

" Release him." He growls and I feel the anger and sadness radiating from the larger elf as the men turn without terror or fear, weapons raised.

" Lord Thranduil… seems we have taken away your will to fight, now that we killed your wife and only heir to the thrown after your death." The one who killed my mother says, and my father's pale gray eyes seem to flare with annoyance.

" RELEASE!" he spits in Elvish and the three archers soon have their silver tipped arrows implanted in the human's chests, the men already dead before hitting the ground. Father walks over to the one who was holding me, same one that killed mother as he coughs, clutching me to his chest. To fearful to even move I watch in horror as Father kneels and looks the other right in the eye, face stern and voice as cold as ice.

" You may have taken my wife, and my son… but you will never destroy this line. We are pure.. Untainted… unlike you filth. May your soul be doomed to wonder forever." He says and takes me from the man's hands, holding me close to his body.

"Your wrong…" His breath hitches " We have tainted one innocent this night…" breathing a bit harder to draw " your last hope of an heir has been tainted… no longer can you keep him hidden from the hat—hatred…. O-of men. N-no long…er." He gasps and his head rolls to the side, eyes staring wide like mothers. I stare as my father walks back to his horse, and mounts, me still in his strong arms. I keep my face buried in his shoulder, refusing to show him the sadness and despair I know is plain on my face. He commands the charger to move home and the great stallion moves cautiously but swiftly until we are within the protective walls of Mirkwood. Yet there is something wrong, no maiden is singing their cheerful songs as they wonder the halls, no bows are being released with practice, not even a horse whinnies. Everyone seems to have been effecting, a bit indirectly, but still effected by my mother's death. Closing my eyes I allow myself to be brought into my own chamber and laid on the bed, without a word from either father or myself. This is how life went between us for the next few years, nothing was ever said… nothing was ever exchanged. Just a simple silence and ignorant thoughts about the other.

End warning.

The last year I stayed in the palace was one of terror, so many were being attacked and every night you could hear the many men attacking our gates and walls, finding a way in. I got use to falling asleep to the sounds of arguing men and orders from the guardsmen. This became my life, hiding in the shadows of the place I once called home, eating only rationed food enough to sustain you. My own Cousin who had come to stay with us helped out where she could without being scene by father, mostly with the wounded warriors. The night came where the humans finally broke through our walls and invaded my home. My dear cousin came into my room and picked me up, and began racing down into the underground transport where a few wagon horses were held. She told me to ride fast to Rivendell and not stop. I did what she told me to do, and that horse took me all the way to the last homely house, into the Lord Elrond's care.

That was the only time I can remember before my mother's death that I was happy. Living with the many Nolder elves in the great Kingdom I learned that you don't have to fight for everything, there are other ways to go about settling a disagreement. Not really knowing what was happening on the outside world I lived in one where I could just be a child, learning things in my own time and not being forced to act like an adult. A few years passed as I lived in Rivendell, enjoying the company of both Elrond and Glorfindel as they taught me much about herbs and fighting techniques. I didn't think I would really be needing those many talents until the day the last wall I placed around the world outside shattered and I was thrown into battle with humans. By now I was around the age of a young teenage human, my body able to handle the stress of battle. We were able to hold out for a few weeks but soon our warriors were slowly being picked off and we were soon cornered in the council hall. Those men toyed with us, making it seem like we had some hope of escaping, where we really didn't. When they got tired of playing they attacked, finished each of us off within a few moments of fighting. They took Elrond, Glorfindel and I away from the burning and ruined Rivendell and threw us in cages, ones that you would put a harmful beast in to protect others, before taking us to a camp where we would remain until our liberation.

The camp was a nightmare in life, filled with elves, the first born, reduced to mere slaves. I watched as the noblest elves were slain where they kneeled in the dirt, covered in their own wastes as they prayed to the Valar to protect them. Most didn't survive the first few nights in the men's tents, others lasted longer when allowed to work around the camp, tending fires and washing clothes. Very few women were in the camp I noticed, probably because they were forced upon and taken the first few nights and soon died later of a broken heart and shattered soul. It was painful to watch such fair and light beings are reduced to mere filth on the bottom of a man's boot. Each of us was tortured in some way, Glorfindel had his long, blonde hair cut off, leaving him bald and disfigured with scars on his head. Elrond was bound leg and hands for hours of the day, his body deteriorating from lack of movement. I was stolen of my voice, forced a mute.

Yet there was some spirit left among the elves in the camp, sometimes a revolt would be made and once we all came very close to escaping but no one knew about the Arkots hidden in the forests. I got away, while Elrond and Glorfindel fought off attackers and helped others they ordered me to get to the other side of the river, for that was the line between realms and I would be granted amnesty there. I didn't make it to the river, I was soon overpowered by one of the many Arkots that were watching in the woods, one golden-eyed, white haired demon called Kerrick, who after that I often saw in the camp, speaking harshly with the humans. It seemed to me that the humans held no fear over the soul-less and seemed to overpower him, a fierce shadow like Kerrick. So I remained in the camp, often being annoyed and tortured by the humans when they had nothing better to do, and put to work tending fires and cooking. I did this until our liberation four weeks later, one day I and Elrond and Glorfindel will never forget.

I remember waking that day in my cage to someone banging on the bars. I found a small boy, about six standing there holding a metal pot and some water in a water skin. The youth often stayed near me as I cooked meals, watching me but never saying anything. He stands there now, holding the pot and looking hopeful. I shrug and point to the lock, only to have my hand smacked by one of the humans who were awake and noticed this. He began yelling at me, throwing me into the sides of the cage when a sword went through his chest, coming to rest a mere millimeter from my eye. I stared wide-eyed at the man upon the horse, pulling the long weapon from the man and then raising his sword in the air. Soon, a dozen men all on horseback came charging into the clearing, screaming and yelling, killing anyone in their way. The man that killed the human abuser was now searching the cages, calling out a name. He was calling Elrond's name. Finally the Lord of Rivendell said 'Ai' and the man went over, freeing the elf from his confinement. The killing stopped and many of the warriors were now freeing and tending to the wounded elves, which was all of us. I was released from my cage and went to Elrond, wishing to be close to the elder that was so reassuring before.

The man and savior I learned later were none other than Lord Arathorn, King of Gondor. He had heard of the camp so close to his boarders and since he had an alliance with the elves felt he needed to free them, so he found the camp and waited several days, before attacking. They had hell trying to get through the many Arkots warriors, but found a way to keep them at bay, they don't like light. He then offered us a place to stay in the castle at Gondor until it was safe for us to return home. Elrond told the man we had no home left to go to, and the offer was extended forever. Glorfindel found our horses, many captured during the siege at Rivendell and we mounted up, heading to the Kingdom. Elrond and Arathron conversed a lot, speaking of patterns they have seen in the attacks and things, while I sat astride my horse and speaking to no one. I couldn't if I wanted to, but I was so fearful of the men around me I dared not even make eye contact.

I lived in the walls of Gondor, readjusting to the many people that I had to see everyday I soon lost that fear of men, and began to enjoy what I could learn from the race. Helping out in the barn one day turned into a many year thing, giving me a job to do to keep myself busy. The rest you basically know, since after getting the job at the barn I had those fights with Boromir and Aragorn and I became good friends, now our friendship is on the rocks. I don't know who will make the first step toward healing that link we shared for so long. I am slightly scared of the outcome since it was I that thought I had no one to live for… but in reality I have everyone to fight for. And hatred to fight against.

Please… I can not fight this on my own Aragorn, be my link to the world that I have forgotten lives around me. Be my friend and fight beside me. Please… I need a friend.

Sorry for my stupidity

Legolas

Finishing the long letter to Aragorn I lean back in the bed and extend my hand to Elladan who nods and takes the letter to Aragorn, who hasn't been back since our argument. My body begs for sleep and I give into it, allowing my tired mind to rest until the morning when I hope I shall be able to speak with my friend.

****

Immortal Sadness: _The last chapter was revised because of one of my comments in the author note. To an _**Offended: **_Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I am usually fairly good about catching my wording before posting but that one slipped by me and I am very sorry if I truly did offend you or anyone else._

This was kind of an explanation chapter. Please review! REVIEW! Please? ::puppy eyes:: please?

****__


	10. chapter 10

****

Severity of Silence 

****

The whole 'I'm sorry' part will be going by very quickly so I can get on with the story. 

****

Chapter 10: All or nothing

Aragorn

After reading the letter that Legolas wrote me I close my eyes, tears threatening to over flow at the ending words. Handing the lung line to Jerald I vault the ring fence and race up to where I knew I would find the still recovering elf. Finding him in the garden I drop to my knees and hug the person I have grown to love as a brother. Legolas embraces me and whispers words in my ear as we apologize for being so blind and stupid. Together we walked back to the castle when the bellow of my father is heard calling my name for a meeting with him. 

****

Told ya it would be quick. Now ONTO THE GOOD STUFF! 

Arathorn

The two enter my hall as I start to call the council together, my hooded guest seated close to my chair also watches as my son and the slightly limping Legolas enter. The two take their normal seats and look at me, waiting for my words. 

" As you all know, we have cut off all alliance and trade with the people of Druth." I begin and hooded guest lowers his head and I stare strongly at him. 

" This is a spy we sent to live within the walls of Druth and find out the inner workings of the Earl's plans." Legolas looks sharply at the guest and narrows his eyes. I nod my head to him to lower the hood to reveal golden eyes and white hair, now gray from not being washed and bloody from the beating he took upon return to Druth. Narrow golden eyes stare hard at the Mirkwood prince and I wonder if this was a good idea. Yet the prince seems to control his anger and swallows his pride. Yet my own son seems to have a problem with the Arkots spy. He snarls at the demonic assassin before turning to me. 

" You had an Arkots under your command? The one that shot Legolas no less! How?!" he asks, anger flashing sharply in his eyes. Sighing I rub my eyes with my hand before glaring at my son. 

" When we liberated the camp Elrond and the others were in this Kerrick was the one who helped us get through the lines of the warriors summoned from all over." I explain but that's not good enough for Aragorn and he slams his hand down on the table, jolting both Legolas and Kerrick. Before I can answer Kerrick speaks up

" Young Prince. The Earl of Druth did not hold my soul, which died along with my family. What he held was my death and chance to be with them. Your father, Lord Arathorn made me see that all I was walking into was a longing for death. I have already lived longer than most of my kind and I am tired of the bloodshed at my hands. I have come to seek retribution for my crimes so I might be granted the right to see my family before I am cast to the mines of fire." He says, golden eyes holding no emotion other than pure remorse from the Earl of Druth. Legolas smiles and reaches a hand across the table

" I thank you for helping." Kerrick stares at the elf's hand and then raises his own putting it to his chest and then his lips and out. Legolas does the same as both Aragorn and I watch on. Since Arkots can't touch living beings or possessions of one touching the Elf's hand would have caused the demonic shadow extreme pain. 

" Sorry for shooting you in the leg. Had to make it believable to the Earl that you were wounded. I didn't put the poison on it though." Legolas smiles and sits back down. 

" Poison! You never said anything about that!" Aragorn shrieks at Legolas whose face lights up in a huge smile. 

" I didn't want to worry my nursemaid." He says and claps my son on the shoulders. 

" I swear Legolas you shall be the death of me yet!" He smiles and the two laugh. I glance at Kerrick who is sitting and watching the two with curious eyes before the golden gaze turns to me. 

" My lord, I wish to seek some medical attention." He says and I nod. The Arkots warrior gets to his feet slowly and exits the room, slinking away into the shadows that he has come accustomed to. Looking at Legolas and Aragorn I smile at the look on my son's face, one of mistrust and suspicion. Legolas' own youthful face holds one of pure amusement at my son's antics. 

" Come, we have horses to train." Legolas says and gets stiffly to his feet before inclining his head in my direction. I nod and the two head off, I lean back in my chair, thinking over the threat Kerrick brought with him. 

__

" Your Kingdom shall fall Arathorn, and you shall fall with it."

****

Legolas (a few weeks later)

Clucking my tongue to my gray colt I move with the horse as he side steps, head bobbing in annoyance. Smiling I pat the sleek coat and whisper a few encouraging words in his ear. Glancing back at Aragorn, who is halting his own horse, stolen during our escape from Druth lands. Since coming to live in the stables of Gondor the little colt has built on more muscle and seems to have become less edgy, although quite hand shy. My concern is how the horse will react when thrown into battle against his own trainers. I have tried to listen to the horse a few times but often only get short answers from him, mainly about the day and his likes. Other than that he rarely speaks, not even to his box partner, my gray King. 

" Slayer is quite anxious, he doesn't want to listen." Aragorn remarks, pulling the small colt to a halt next to King. Smiling I pat the muscular neck of the Druth horse as King tries to nip at his stall companion. 

" Why are we out here again?" He asks, swatting at an annoying fly buzzing around his long hair. Gray eyes narrowed as he finally catches the critter and squashes it in his hand. 

" We're scouting the area. Remember, reports of Druth warriors?" I tell him and scan the woods beyond the Prince's sight. My ears pick up the sound of a horse's rapid hoofbeats and I tense, 

" Rider, coming from the south." I whisper to the prince and he tightens his hand around the pommel of his sword, wheeling the horse to face the direction the rider is coming. We wait both tense and horses ready weapons set to be grab into hands. Suddenly the hoof beats stop and I scan the shadows. From one comes the sleek black coated, red eyed demon horse of Kerrick. Atop the wild beast sits the pale haired, golden eyed assassin, his eyes holding a bit of amusement.

" Man you have a knack for doing that." Aragorn sighs, dropping his hand to his thigh, watching the Arkots warrior closely. 

" Your father requests your audience on a pressing matter now just brought to his attention." He states simply and begins to ride off down the path. Glancing at Aragorn we both knee our horses into a racing gallop back to the palace. 

Walking through the halls to the main chamber I begin to realize just how terrible we look, both of us are coated in mud and sweat, smell like horse and leather. I smile lazily as Aragorn stops and tries to brush his Jerkin back into place enough to look somewhat presentable. He gives me a sideways look and I shrug, knowing nothing was really going to help my stained clothes and tangled hair. What did the King expect of two men dragged in from patrol? Aragorn rolls his eyes and pushes through the great door and into the mighty chamber.

****

Aragorn

Entering the chamber before has never left me with such a terrified feeling, yet today there seemed to be an ominous air about the great hall and it took ever fiber in me to surpass a shiver that threatened to make my teeth chatter. Legolas seems to have noticed this change and was tense, gazing at the three men standing with my father. Two I recognized, one Theoden, now King of Rohan and the other the stewards son, Boromir. The other I have no idea who this man is and since they are in a heated discussion I make my way to where Glorfindel stands, looking utterly bored. The elf's blue gaze lights up upon seeing Legolas and I and he quickly begins whispering what he knows

" Theoden and Boromir have had run-ins with Druth warriors. The other man there is the leader of a band of Rangers that were called upon by your father to help in the battle." My eyes narrow.

" Battle?" Glorfindel nods his head sadly and then continues. 

" Yes, the Earl of Druth sent us a declaration of war, he is coming to destroy the Kingdome of Gondor. Along with the last remaining elves on Middle Earth." He says sadly. I look at Legolas who is watching the men with interest, eyes puzzled.

" Why would he need Aragorn and I here to make a decision?" Legolas asks absently, looking away from the men to Glorfindel and back.

" I don't know." He shrugs and I turn when my father calls my name. 

" Aragorn, Legolas come here." He says and I quickly walk over, Legolas close to my side. 

" You know Lord Theoden of Rohan," I bow my head and Legolas does the same " This is Tracker, one of the leaders of Rangers from the north, beyond the mountains." I nod my head at the man with a thick beard and dressed in hunting garb. Legolas does as well, studying the man with curious eyes. 

" We are to attack Druth." I start, and stare at my father. He was serious about doing it! He's really going to war with Druth. 

  
" I want you," he places a hand on my shoulder " To go with Tracker and his warriors. Legolas " he inclines his head to the elf " will be going with Glorfindel, Elrond, and the twins into the woods with Kerrick, attacking the men on their advances here." 

" I would like to help as well my Lord King." I turn at the booming voice. Eyes fall on the stout Dwarf, eyes blazing with anger at being left out.

" I pledged my Ax and skills to help defend this land, I will honor that pledge." He says and raises his ax up in demonstration. The mighty two-headed Ax's sharp edge catches the slight light and flashes angrily. 

" Very well Master Dwarf. You can also go with the Rangers." My father says and I am glad to have the Dwarf with me, but slightly afraid for Legolas and the other Elves. That was the true reason for the Earl for attacking us, he wants to finish the race off. Looking at Legolas I see the fierce gray fire blazing in his eyes as he places a hand over his heart and makes a downward sweeping motion. He is showing his allegiance and willingness to die for the kingdom. I stare at him, not sure whether to feel safe knowing the archer's skill will defend him, or fear for his life just because of his race. I know not. 

****

I know this was a short and long coming chapter. I've had so much stuff going on lately that its not even funny. Three reports, two essays and MCAS preparation. Also I'm working on my Magnificent Seven site, and trying to make enough money to get my truck out of the shop and still have time to write this fic. IT CAN'T BE DONE! So, this fic will be updated when I have the time to write and updates will be not regular. I'm sorry for this but I just don't have the time. 

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

****

I'm Back! Hello all, I'm sorry I have taken so long to update but have no fear, It is summer and I have time! So, I apologize to those who reviewed so faithfully until the last chapter, chapter 10 and I hope you will keep reviewing. I AM BACK! So onto the fic!

Severity of Silence

Chapter 11: **Always with you**

(Aragorn)

"Never dreamed, I would not have you by my side my friend." I tell Legolas as he puts the light saddle on King, my Slayer already tacked and antsy from the tension. His back turned to me I see the tensing of Legolas' muscles, the ever-slight twitch of muscle that alerts me to the emotion he is keeping back. Hands resting on the saddle seat he lowers his head with a sigh, between his arms before straightening. Turning the blonde elf looks sorrowfully at me, his blue eyes now the color of Indigo.

" Neither I. Aragorn, I know times are uncertain but one thing I can be certain about is your fighting abilities. I have faith in you my friend and that faith is what shall keep us together even though we will be apart." He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me right in the eyes, his own spilling the faith, sadness and worry like a window. Slowly he brings his head closer so that our heads touch. Placing my own hands on his shoulders I leans in closer, not truly wanting to let my friend go. Slowly the elf pulls back and stands straight once more, his eyes now clear and somehow that little contact between us made me feel a little better about the situation. Still I am not happy about being split from Legolas.

" We have always fought as a team" I begin but the elf's silences me with a look before speaking

" And a team we shall keep fighting as Aragorn. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you, brothers in all but blood. My friend you will always be with me, no matter where you go, or what you want to do. You will always be with me, in spirit, in mind, in soul." He mounts the gray and leans down, long hair falling about his shoulders and reaches out a frail, thin looking but capable and callused hand to me, I take it in my own large, awkwardly thick one, clasping his forearm. Before I never noticed the great difference between humans and elves, other than their beauty and wisdom, pointed ears. Now that I gaze at Legolas, in the heat of battle I see the differences that I never saw before. His frail looking body is deceiving and his childish looks belay the fact that he is centuries older than my whole family line. Legolas is the word 'warrior' through and through, his training leaving nothing to be desired in battle, the courage and loyalty is superior to the race of men.

" I shall see you after the battle my brother. My the gods be with you and keep you safe." I give the leather arm brace one last squeeze and then release it, slapping King on the ass as Legolas goes to meet with Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond and Kerrick. Each in a set of warriors armor, not bulky but of Elven build so that they may move in the metal. Graceful in anything the elves make wearing the annoying armor look enjoyable. Catching Elladan's eye I nod, silently telling the dark haired elf to watch out for my friend, keep him safe. The elf nods and with a kick to his horses sides charges after his family and comrades.

" Ready young Aragorn?" I turn to find Tracker standing close by, holding his own horses' reins and watching me. Nodding I mount Slayer and walk him to where he and his group of men are, all rugged featured men with sharp eyes and deadly accurate aiming. Tracker sits astride his own horse and smiles, clasping me with his thick hand

" To ride with us Rangers you need another name other than Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He says and I think of something that Legolas once called me after falling into the river while trying to navigate the current on foot.

" Strider." I offer and Tracker smiles again

" You are now Strider, Dundian of the North, you shall always be welcomed among our people Strider. Now, we go." He raises his hand in the air and lets out a howl like a wolf, starting the horses and calling the men's attention. He then throws his hand foreword while kicking his horse and gallops ahead of the others, leading the men. Kicking Slayer in the sides I race along beside another, younger than I but still determined and riding with me. He notices my eye and smiles,

" Names Bowin." He says and leans further over his horses neck

" Strider." I tell him back and soon we are galloping headlong among the mountain valleys and through farmer's fields. Heading to battle on the horizon of the rising sun.

****

(Glorfindel)

I have been in battle before, the concept has not changed. Together the five of us charge out onto the southern field, our weapons raised and ready. My horse's strides are sure and strong so I use this time to string my bow, loosing an arrow into the face of an attacking man, hell-bent of killing my friends or me. Rearing the stallion takes out another's horse, forcing the rider to fight on foot. He slashes at me with his broad sword, whirling my great beast I narrowly miss getting sliced in the leg. Growling with annoyance at this little man I grab my short blade and jab down, sending the tip through the man's neck and jugular vein, spraying blood all over my leg and horse's side. Removing the blade I swipe a spear away, kicking out with my foot and catching the opposing rider in the thigh, making him grip the pommel in pain and unbalance. My horse screams a cry of challenge and takes on the horse, rearing and lashing out with his sharp hooves. The other cries and backs away, bucking his own rider off and trampling him. Slicing with my sword I make my way through the mass of warriors, killing as many as possible, making up for all those I failed to kill in the battle for my homeland and people. I fight for them, and no one else.

****

(Elladan)

When Aragorn shot me a look I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. Pledging to protect the last Mirkwood elf was the last thought that escaped my mind as we rode into battle, my horse going at a Druth warriors like he was possessed. My sharp eyes search out the tree tops where Legolas said he was going to shoot from, with his much sharper gaze and accurate shots he would be a better asset up from his vintage point than here on horseback. A long shafted arrow is loosed from the tree and sings through the air, just over my head to land in a warriors throat, gargling sounds accompany the man to the ground where he lays, unmoving. Ahead of me my twin is battling viciously with another warrior on horseback, one whose huge sword is splintering my brothers shield. With a cry and sharp kick to my steeds side I race down and land a killing blow on the mans unprotected side.

" Thanks brother." Elrohir smiles and I nod

" Welcome brother." I retort and whirl my horse away from the angry fray of three riders hoping to catch us between them. An arrow stops one, leaving us to battle the other two. My horse rears and brings its hooves down on some poor bastard who just happened to get in the way. Glancing back up into the trees I see the brief flash of gold and nod slightly before racing back into the action, slaughtering the Druth men who seek to kill my family once more, this time they shall not succeed.

****

(Elrond)

My sword is covered in blood and my opponents lay dead or dying at my feet. Although my healer's heart is crying out to me not to kill I force that wailing part of me aside and focus only on the visions from my imprisonment, the murder of my family, the thought of having lost my boys drive me. Fierce emotions make my mind spin with training long since forgotten now brought to the surface as the adrenaline pumps through my veins. I hold no hatred for these men, just anger that they didn't learn the last time not to fight the forces of Gondor. My sword sings its song as I bring it down and chop down another man trying to get behind Kerrick, doing something so cowardly as attacking someone from behind, unforgivable. The Arkots warrior turns his eyes flashing a blood red as he is too in the heat of battle and is pumped up.

" Thank you Lord Elrond." He says, sharp teeth flashing bloody saliva from attacking his opponents like a relentless fighting dog. Long hair stained with blood he raises his twin punching blades and yells

" DUCK!" I do so and the sound of the blades cutting clean through a body is so crips above me, blood raining down as the man's head falls to the ground, eyes and mouth open in pure shock and horror. Raising up I bring my sword over, impaling a man through the stomach as he tries to take out Glorfindel, as he moves closer, still astride his mighty charger. All three of us glance at each other and heave a sigh, we have leveled the battlefield, once it was one hundred or so warriors of Druth to only six Gondor fighters. Many bodies litter the ground with silver and green shafted arrows protruding from some fatal part of their body, thanks to the young warrior acting as an assassin in the trees. Nodding to both Glorfindel and Kerrick, now astride his massive red eyed demon horse. Silently pledging my life to this battle for they destroyed one of my lives, one of my treasured memories, they will not destroy this one.

****

(Legolas)

My arrows shoot through the branches in a tree that lines the battlefield. Stringing what has to be my hundredth arrow I pull back and sight my target, a man sitting astride a large black stallion, a horned helmet atop his head. I remember this man from my imprisonment. The man never removed his helmet and for years after we were freed he hunted my nights, the man in the helmet. Glancing at Elrond now on his own charger I wait for his signal, my keen sight fixing the man with a fatal shot. Elrond moves, kicking his horse into a charge the animal rearing before taking off at a paced gallop. His sword raises, then with a wickedly arced swipe he brings it down, that's the signal. Fixing the man once more I breath a sigh and let loose the arrow

__

Gun held ready

Breathe out a long sigh

Target locked,

Shoot for the eye

Trigger finger ready

The command has been said

One true shot is fired

Another target falls dead

Over your dead body no prayer is said

Just a simple

'Fuck you, you're dead'

The man jerks, his back arching, hands reaching for the arrow that is lodged in his eye and brain. He pitches foreword, crying out in pain and shock before falling from his horse. Landing in the dirt face down and unmoving. The oddest thing happens next, the men who were preparing to fight stop and look at their fallen leader, and I can see them pale visibly. Some actually point to the trees, yelling in fear and begin to drop their weapons. Elrond steps his horse closer and I can make out a little of what he says

" …leader… dead. Surrender… be spared." I smile, we elves have gotten our revenge upon those who stole our life, our homes, our families. Climbing swiftly from the tree to jump onto King's back I kick him and race to where the others are seated, holding their weapons at ready. Stopping King close to the dead leader I reach down, grabbing the longest helm horn I pull the helmet off and bring it to my chest, holding it loosely in my hands. Looking down I take in the mans face, my tormentor for so long is finally dead. Oddly I feel no joy, no pleasure in seeing him dead. To me this man is nothing but another casualty of the race of Men's hatred for things they do not understand or don't try to understand. Except he took his misunderstanding to an extreme and killed a whole race of beings. I honestly wonder what was running through his head when he attacked my Adar's home. Was he thinking he was doing something right? Glancing back down at the mans face I drop the helm and it lands with a thud in the dirt beside his body, the end of his terrible rein on me, on my people. Looking back at the group of me who so willingly follow him I see sorrow, and I begin to feel pity. Kicking King closer to the group of men I stop and stare coldly at them.

" You, people of hatreds spawn. Put aside your hatred and fear for our race and help the King of Gondor, the King of Rohan the realm you live in, help us defeat Druth and we shall see your punishment for your crimes on humanity will be lessened. Raise your weapons not to us but to the darkness now threatening your homes, your wives, and your children. Give your children what you did not give ours, give your children and their children a life to be proud of, a life to live as they see fit. Give them life." I tell them, the words pouring not only from my mouth but from my soul. The men look at the ground, eyes clouded with hatred, fear, thought and wonder. One steps out of the group, followed closely by Glorfindel's sword and Kerrick's pike.

" I shall fight along side you sir Elf. My son shall not live within the shadow of an oppressed lord. He will grow in the grace of Gondor!" He says and several others mumble in agreement. Smiling at Elrond I take out one white handled knife and slash at the air.

" Then to Battle with Druth!" Kicking my King the group follows, then the thundering of hooves can be heard from behind of the warriors, their cries giving me hope.

"Hold out Aragorn, my brother. I am on my way. Faith you keep, faith."

****

Authors note: next chapter will be the end of the battle. So how did ya all like the story? The poem in the middle was one I made up and yes I know it says 'gun' but I wasn't going to modify it. Don't mind the swear at the end, I thought it went well with the whole poem. So, of you could PLEASE review, I would appreciate it. Thanks! REVIEW!


	12. chapter 12

****

Authors Note: Guys, do you think I torture Legolas in a senseless manner just for the sake of torturing him? I got told this through an e-mail and it made me think. Oh well. Whatever I'll keep torturing the guy just because it's something I like to do. On with the story!

Severity of Silence

Chapter 11: **Never let you down**

(A soldiers POV while fighting)

The battle between Druth and Gondor is relentless, although a few of our warriors lay on the ground, dead or badly wounded we do not fare as badly as the others, Druth's army is made up of nothing but farmers with little training in warfare. Sending these farm boys and simple men is like sending a herd of sheep to the butcher, an endless bloodbath. Still their warriors keep coming; many so young haven't even gone beyond a nineteenth winter. Sadly I cut through another opponent, this one seemingly younger than the last, my heart shielded by my anger for their attacking of my kinsmen. All around me the attacking forces fall dead, my sword ringing with every swipe and within my head I recite my pledge to my King, my country, my home. This is who I fight for, yet this is the same that these young men are fighting for as well. All this, is nothing but a Civil War where no one will win either way, but still I keep fighting. My pledge.

****

(Aragorn)

On the ground stands Gimli, his Ax held ready and pale eyes holding nothing but the cold of his people's caverns. There we sit, atop a small hill watching the blood bath only get bigger, my father's troops fighting with everything they have. My eyes track my father's mighty charger the stallion rearing and striking opponents while my father literally chops his way to the Earl of Druth, who seems to be doing the same. So many people are clashing their swords and firing their arrows the sky and air are filled with the sounds of battle.

" What is so good about the outcome of battles anyway? Everyone dies in the end." I sigh and Gimli gives me a sharp look from his post beside Slayer. The mighty Dwarf puts the shaft of his Ax on the ground and rests his arm on the head, slowly stroking his beard.

" Well Lad, I know naught the answer to that, but I do know that the outcome of his battle will be that your friends, Legolas and the others. They will not have to live in fear any longer, for this will show what lengths Gondor, your father will go to, to protect those close to him." I stare at the Dwarf, the wisdom he chooses to show amazes me sometimes. Smile I lean over and clap the stout being on his shoulder, laughing as he give me a slight growl

" Master Gimli, you truly are a wonder." He laughs and nods, smiling as he looks at me. For being alone in this world the Dwarf has not allowed much to get him down and has helped so many of the people of Gondor, I truly have no idea what we would do without the man. A shout from the field brings me back to the battle, watching in horror as my horses charger is suddenly brought to the ground by a pike imbedded in its chest, the noble horse screams in pain and anger as he falls to the ground. My father kicks from the saddle and rolls, his sword in hand as he gets back on his feet. His stance strong and soon he is in an array of battles with both sword, pike and club of Druth warriors. Glancing at Tracker I see the elder man's slight shake of his head, telling me to wait for the signal. Growling to myself I sit further in the saddle, causing Slayer to give an annoyed snort and paw the ground. My eyes are suddenly drawn to movement down on the plain, a group of riders and runners now coming to the fight.

" Bowin, your viewing glass!" I hiss at the young Ranger who tosses me a rolled strip of leather and a glass insert. Putting the insert in and putting the smaller end to my eye I direct it toward the riders. The glass brings the faces of Legolas, Elrond, his sons and Glorfindel to my eyes and a smile to my face. Behind them are others, village people who seem intent on fighting this battle along side Gondor.

" Seems there are a few people coming to join this fight!" I call to Tracker who smiles and I toss the spyglass back to Bowin. With the coming of these new fighters I'm sure the battle will turn around. My eyes track Legolas as he slows King at the base of a tree and watch as the elf disappears into the tree. Next thing a Druth warrior falls to the ground, dead from an assassin's expert shot.

" There's the signal!" Tracker yells and we charge down the slope, heading into battle with cries of animals and sounds of madmen, the look upon those warriors faces is one of stricken horror and fear. Racing into the array of warriors near my father I slash as most and they fall quickly, their blood staining my sword.

" Hello Father, need a hand?" I smile and my father gives me a grateful smirk. I dismount, handing him the reins of Slayer.

" Go!" I shout and block another sword aiming at my father and my horse. He mounts and takes off, flying across the plain to where the Druth Earl is. Turning back I find Kerrick stabbing a Druth in the neck before coming around to face another. His weapons singing as he ends countless lives with only a few blows.

****

(Arathorn)

"So you have come." I cringe at the snarl that comes from the man, his mouth curling in disdain. I slow the small beast and hold my sword up, blood running down the blade to flow across my arm and drip onto the horses' shoulder.

" This is stupid. End this battle and I shall see you die quickly." I tell the Earl but the man only raises his own wickedly curved blade and kicks his horse with a wild yell. Slayer seems to know what needs to be done and soon is fighting with the Earl's horse, both angry and strong willed. Our swords clash, bringing us close to each other than I was comfortable with but still I push on, Slayer dancing in a way so that I can get clean and clear swipes at the man. We battle for what seems a lifetime but soon that comes to an end when the Druth horse raises its neck and Slayer attacks, biting down into the beasts throat and ripping it out. Rearing back in pain and panic the Earl is dumped onto the ground under Slayers hooves. Slayer being as hyped up as he was reared up as well and the scream of the earl is heard, as the hooves come down on his head with a wicked crack much like a melon being split. I cringe, and pull the reins back forcing the horse to back away. Glancing at the once Earl of Druth I shake my head

" Should have ended it when you had the chance you poor bastard." I mutter and grab his sword, the symbol of the battle being done. Pulling the great Ram horn from my side I stand in the stirrups, blowing the loud and mournful sound. To my surprise everyone on the plain stops, minus the guy who just fell dead with an arrow through his head, to look at me. Holding the sword high above my head I yell, in a clear and commanding tone

" PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND SURRENDER! YOUR LORD IS DEAD AND THIS BATTLE IS DONE. IF YOU WANT YOUR LIVES WALK AWAY NOW AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS REALM OR FACE CONSEQUENCES FAR WORSE THAN THIS. GATHER YOUR DEAD AND LEAVE!" My men begin to back away from those and collect weapons the Druth people drop, and some even shove them in the direction of their homeland. I sit back in the saddle and nudge the horse to where my son and Elrond stand, Aragorn's eyes going wide at the blood matted coat of his horse.

" I lend you one thing father and you can't even take care of that! Next time your not going to be borrowing my horse." He says with a slight smirk but hugs me as I dismount. Clapping my hand on his armored shoulder I pet the great horses neck

" Your Slayer here is worthy of his name, he is a cannibal of his own kind. That's how we brought down the Earl, he ripped the throat right out of the beast." I tell him as the horse nuzzles my son's neck. Aragorn's eyes go wide and he pushes the horses nose away, giving the animal a shocked, scared look. Looking at Elrond we share a laugh before the others join us, Glorfindel's armor and hair matted with blood, a huge smile upon his youthful face. The twins remove their fierce war helmets and laugh at the look on their fathers face.

"Where pray tell did you get those hideous things?" he asks, curious and horrified at the helmets. The twins put a false look of innocence on their similar faces

" Adar, you know when we were traveling with Gandalf" Elladan begins

" We went through many settlements and things" Elrohir ends, their father nods, a slight groan coming from the elder elf.

" They belonged to some men named Witch Kings" Elladan says a serious look on his face

" So we bought them" His twin chirps in, Elrond groans and is about to say somehting to them when they both say

" Gandalf said it was okay! Blame it on him!" I laugh, the twins faces were a classic expression of innocence and pure childish wisdom. Elrond sighs and places his head in his gloved hands before saying something in Elvish, then looking at me.

" They're your sons Elrond!" I laugh and he groans again

" I know.. I know.. Believe me I know." He mutters and Glorfindel laughs heartily at his unhappy friend.

" Yes and you have to deal with them for another few thousand years, their still puppies yet!" Kerrick says, making me jumps as he suddenly appears behind me, his dripping pike making the Arkots warrior look even more menacing. The demons golden eyes hold my own in a silent plea and I know what he wishes for me to do. Nodding I take out my sword as he kneels on the ground. Inhaling I ask him to look at me

" Kerrick, I Arathorn King of Gondor release you from this world where you were to walk for an eternity. I release you from the pledge you gave me and send you to meet your family on the other side." Kerrick looks at the ground and I close my eyes, swinging the blade I behead the human soul trapped within the demonic body of a once man. His body falls and hits the earth with a lifeless thud, replacing the sword in the scabbard I watch as the body begins to glow a pale yellow and slowly disappears into the air and ground.

" Good-bye my friend, may you find what you search for." I bid him and slowly turn as the glowing fades and the body of Kerrick is no more. Looking at the people who have become my family I find myself wishing my wife could see who saved me from my grief of loosing her. Watching as my son hugs his dear friend I can't help but pray that their friendship will carry them to the end of time and beyond. Glancing at Elrond, his sons and Glorfindel I know, this is my family and a family protects it's own.

" Come let us go back to Gondor and sleep for a century or two." I get hearty laughs from the people around me and mount King, Legolas' horse and lead the way. Lead my family back to our home, now and forever.

****

Okay, that's it! The story is done! I know probably not what ya people were expecting but.. I had no real pre-set plans for the battle, I just thought I would type what sounded good.

Oh, the whole part about Slayer ripping the throat out of the other horse came from a news report about a horse that had ripped apart his whole barn mates. He did it again after the farmer who owned him was beginning to restore his stock. They shot him no doubt and now studying him to see what made him go nuts. I thought that was cool though! Maybe not for the farmer but… well.. horse lovers like me (deranged ones) find that fairly neat.

Okay, well REVIEW! And look for another story that I've started. TILL THEN AND THANK YOU! I COULDN'T HAVE CONTINUED WITHOUT YOU ALL! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! REVIEW!


End file.
